


【无授翻】Claiming Hermione

by Belllle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 42,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belllle/pseuds/Belllle
Summary: Chapter 23: You have to do everything I say写在前面：言辞露骨，篇幅较长，建议17岁以下的花朵们退让。原贴请移步Lofter，欢迎在老福特围观点赞评论。笔芯！





	1. Chapter 1

“你必须全部按我说的做。”  
德拉科温暖湿润的呼吸顺着她的脖子落下，赫敏的胃里一阵翻滚。他的声音低沉、撩人，又威严。  
他就在她身后。离得这么近，她能感受到他身上散发出来的热量正融入她的体温。  
她微微抬起下巴，简单地点了一下头。  
德拉科走到床脚，背对着靠墙的镀金大镜子。他在看她。  
他既平静又热切，清澈明亮的眼睛里闪烁着饥渴的光芒。他表现出了同龄人以及许多年长巫师都闻所未闻的镇定和自控力。  
他现在看着她的样子，掠夺而专注，无言地体现出了支配权，而他对此轻车熟路，仿佛就像呼吸一样自然。  
赫敏的心因为期待和恐惧怦怦直跳。她害怕自己对这个多年来恨她、折磨她的男人有所渴望。她觉得自己站在一个高得令人难以置信的悬崖边上——要把她的幸福——她的脆弱——托付给一个没理由去托付的男人。但是，不跳下去是不可能的。  
她站在他的床边，觉得自己渺小而安静。在黑暗的地牢里她感到大腿有些冷。  
“脱掉你的鞋和袜子，站到我前面来。”他温和的声音在压倒性的沉默中嗡嗡作响。  
她的心一沉，这道一切就要发生。终于发生了，真的发生了。  
她踮起脚尖脱掉鞋子，继续和他保持对视。他那双晶莹的灰色眼睛正钉着她，要刺穿她。  
她弯下腰，把一只及膝的袜子拉下揉成一团，然后脱掉了另一只，轻轻把它们踢到一边。她犹豫了一下，克制住内心的恐惧，想要试图读懂他的眼神，但她从中看到的东西实在难以名状。  
她深吸了一口气向他走去，心脏跳动的声音击打着她的耳膜。她在他面前停了下来，回过头来看着他——眼神坚定——她绝不会暴露自己缺乏经验，也绝不会任他嘲笑或伤害。  
德拉科对她的决心和勇气微微一笑。这个女巫，这个弱小又强大、对人性炳若观火的女人，把自己交给了他，仅仅交给了他一个人，这是唯一把她压在身下的机会。虽然德拉科永远不会承认，但他真的很荣幸。  
看到他的笑容和脸上的温暖，赫敏稍稍放松了一些，但当他伸手抓住她胸口的格兰芬多红色领带，轻轻把她拽到跟前时，她的平静立刻就消失了。  
德拉科的心也在胸口乱撞。他的目光落在她张开的嘴唇上。他想要那个吻。想把她吞下去，让她完全融入他的身体。但他忍住了。如果现在吻她，那一切就将转瞬结束。  
他举起另一只手，灵巧地把她的领带完全解开。赫敏瞪大了眼，吃惊地缓缓深吸了口气，他故意很慢地把这块绸缎扯了下来，好让它蜿蜒滑过她的后颈，这个动作似乎还许诺了更多细腻的触感。  
德拉科霸占了那条领带，并确保她看见它被塞进了他的口袋。  
他绕着她走了一圈，又在她身后停了下来。突然，她不得不面对自己的全身像，在镜子里她光着脚，满头蓬乱的卷发，白色牛津衬衫有些不平整。她一动不动地站着，德拉科马尔福在她身后有绝对的身高优势。  
他伸出长手臂圈住了她，继续从镜子里紧盯着她的眼睛，把她衬衫的第一个扣子从洞里解了出来。  
赫敏竭力控制住自己的呼吸。她能看到她的胸部正剧烈地起伏。他要让她看着这一幕。真残忍。  
德拉科一路平稳地解开每一个小扣子，又慢慢地拉出她的衬衫下摆——慢到足以让她明白，他知道布料滑过她小腹上的肌肤会对她产生什么影响。他的视线灼烧着她的眼睛，他满意地勾起嘴角。  
最后一颗扣子解开了，德拉科垂下手臂，将她现在的模样一饮而尽。大片浅金色的皮肤上从她纤长的喉咙一直延伸到平坦的腹部，但被她的白色胸罩从中打断。德拉科往后退了一步，她的衬衫依旧半开着挂在她身上。他是不会帮她脱下来的。  
“把它脱了。”他平静地命令道。她明显吞了口唾沫。这对她来说更难了，要她承认欲望，承认不论如何都想把自己交给他。德拉科看着她咬紧牙关，最后终于举起手去拨掉那件白衬衫。  
当德拉科看到她光滑的肩膀和平坦的后背时，他感到自己的心跳明显加快了，他再次意识到了这个聪明勇敢的女巫给了他怎样一份礼物，仿佛这是第一次有人真正对他展示出信任。他根本不可能把事情搞砸。  
赫敏站在镜子前——站在马尔福跟前——只穿着内衣和褶裥短裙，她微微打了个寒颤。看着自己的倒影，情色的画面让她心里涌动着尴尬羞涩，她有些怀念他之前脸上流露出来汹涌澎湃的感情，可他现在又恢复了的精心控制的表情。  
赫敏抬头望向他。他真的很漂亮，虽然她已经知道这一点，但在这儿，在这个全新的亲密环境中，这似乎是一个新的启示。他颀长清瘦，带着多年魁地奇训练的肌肉线条，完美的皮肤看上去柔滑而温暖，她有种奇怪的冲动，想转过身来慢条斯理地舔他的脸。还有他的嘴唇……就像女孩子的嘴唇一样，红润饱满，上唇不比下唇丰满，但汇聚到中间形成了一个唇珠，那是公然的性感标志。他也知道这一点，并很好地利用了自己的优势。  
德拉科又走到她身后，明目张胆地对着镜子审视她的身体。他注意到她被盖住的乳房因呼吸而起伏，她好像在他的注视下缩成了一团。她半裸着身体显得半分娇媚半分笨拙，德拉科的冲动近乎疯狂，他想把她身上的布料都扯下来，这样他才能完整地看到她。他必须看到。现在。  
他没有碰她的皮肤，只用指尖的一个动作就解开了胸罩。当衣料从她发热的皮肤上掉落时，她丰满的胸部微微一跃。他深吸了口气，视线黏在镜子里反映射出的美好肉体上，他仍然没有碰她，轻巧地把带子从她的手臂上滑下来，直到她的胸部彻底暴露在他眼前。  
赫敏看到了他一直盯着她裸露的乳房，脸上烧得通红。她一会儿看他的头发，一会儿看看床柱、他的肩膀，总之她试着转移注意力，不去理会这种强烈的暴露感。  
血涌向德拉科的下体。她的胸部美极了。他花了很大的力气才控制住自己不伸手霸占它们。它们圆润丰腴，暗粉色的乳头已经挺立成了可爱而微硬的山峰，它们似乎在眨巴着眼睛嘲弄他。  
他慢慢地绕她转了一圈，就像一个得胜的猎人绕着他的猎物转，扫视过她的全身，最后他又停在了她身后。他继续观察她的窄小的后背，顺着脊柱一直到她裙子边缘搭在臀部上方的位置，就在她完美的臀部曲线开始的地方。他内心呻吟了一声，然后俯下身来，好让他的呼吸轻抚过她的耳朵。她闭上眼，喉咙里一阵哽咽。  
“你很美，格兰杰。”他的声音变粗了。她突然感到坚硬的乳头上有一个指尖。她猛然睁开眼睛，惊恐又充满欲望地看着他如此轻柔地用食指在她那敏感到几乎受不了的乳头上搓揉。  
没有其他任何身体接触，她感到这两个唯一的接触点就像通了电一样直冲到下腹。她看到自己在镜子里微微摇晃。  
赫敏的脉搏再次加速，德拉科会意地勾起笑容，她的眼皮挣扎着想要再次合上。突然，他用力捏起两个乳头开始用指尖拨弄它们，刺痛感爆发了，欲望像闪电一样穿透了她的全身，她满面潮红，透过镜子她能看见自己在大口喘气。她还能感觉到自己的底裤早就被湿滑的黏液浸湿了。  
他毫无预兆地抽离了她，向后退了一步，让她独自站在镜子前春潮泛滥。那个混蛋在戏弄她。  
“转过来。”  
她按照指示做了，转身面对床头板，谢天谢地她不再看着自己的身体背叛自己了。但是德拉科跟着她转动，又tm站到了她身后，这样她完全看不见他了。她感觉这情形就像一只兔子被一头躲在暗处的黑豹跟踪。  
“把你的内裤拉到膝盖下。”他的声音沙哑而严厉，但也带着轻微的颤抖，太轻微了，赫敏其实没有听出来。看不见他真让人恼火。  
赫敏觉得——也许有点傻，就是如果她还穿着裙子，这么做应该不会那么尴尬，所以她毫不犹豫地照做了。她稍微动了动身体，把白色的棉质短裤从大腿上拉了下来，小心翼翼地不让身体过度倾斜以免他偷看。  
赫敏站了起来，湿漉漉的短裤缠在她纤细结实的大腿上，她立刻意识到自己错了。她觉得这比光着身子暴露一百倍。她感觉自己像个淘气的小女孩手淫被抓了个正着，沾湿的内裤就是证据。她的双颊因羞愧和兴奋而灼烧着，欲望持续盘亘在她下体。德拉科知道她会有这种反应吗？  
但德拉科一点也不急，他低头看向她大腿上挂着的薄布，她还在调整姿势。她竟然这么快就把内裤拉下来，却又被自己展现给他的画面震惊到了，然后迅速站得直愣愣的，这让他心里充满了胜利的喜悦。那是他的小母狮，不计后果地一头冲进战场——他爱极了她这一点。  
想到她的小圆屁股，那个曾在每一个转角都戏弄着他、那个她在睡梦中蹭过他的屁股，他一秒钟都等不及了，他朝她走近一步。  
对赫敏来说，从她站在那个令人难堪的位置上到听到了他在她身后移动，这感觉就像过了一个世纪。当她感到裙子从后面被高高撩起，她脸颊上的红晕顺着脖子和胸口一贯而下。天哪，幸好他看不见。  
德拉科把裙子压在她背上时不得不憋住低吼。她的臀部光滑结实圆润，左瓣上有一个小雀斑。他闭上眼睛，一只手搭在她半边臀部的内侧稍稍往上拉了拉，情不自禁地呻吟出声。她的屁股太软了，并且完美融入了她的大腿曲线。她的腰肢上有两个小酒窝，他的指尖在腰窝上划过，他要把它们的模样刻入脑海。  
“趴到床上，”他的语气里没有任何商量的余地。  
赫敏觉得自己一边被托着裙子，一边被轻轻推了过出去。她用胳膊抵住了床，他又向下推了推，让她明白应该要往下趴平。  
他在做什么？不是要做爱吗？她是不是被误导了？还是她看的书里说错了？为什么她觉得又痒又不舒服？  
她的乳头蹭在他每晚睡觉的床单上。  
他的大手又放到她身上了。平坦的手掌在她的山丘上温柔地画着圈，让她的后背部不断升温，接着一寸寸地靠近她的隐秘地带。赫敏本能地压紧了两腿。但他用双手张开了她的屁股两颊。保持着这个姿势，敞开着。  
赫敏睁大了眼睛。他在看她，看她还紧闭着的花蕊。他是故意的！她胃里有一种下沉感。这是她受尽屈辱的证明。她恨不得原地钻进床垫里，彻底消失，但私处被这样暴露出来，她万般震惊，甚至扭动身体逃避羞辱的本能都丧失了。  
“你自己来，格兰杰。（Spread your ass for me, Granger）”  
她没有动。  
他突然放开了她，手掌重重地扇了一记她的屁股，拍打声打破了房间里的寂静。她几乎跳了起来发出一声尖叫，赫敏从震惊中惊醒。  
她还没来得及反应，德拉科就狠狠地重复打了她，一下又一下，打了五、十、二十记，瞬间把她的臀部打得通红。然后，同样突然的，他后退一步离开了她。  
赫敏一动不动地趴在床上，吓呆了，飞快地眨着眼睛，想要喘口气缓过来。她翘起的屁股火辣辣的刺痛着，凉爽的空气似乎在爱抚她的皮肤。她想要勃然大怒，因为他就像在对待一只非常糟糕的宠物。她等着自己发怒。  
相反，当她发现她的阴唇被湿滑的露水浸湿了，她像个溺水的人一样张大了嘴。身体的反应令她不知所措，她静静地趴了一会儿，屁股半举着，她已然选择臣服。  
她突然对德拉科产生了难以置信的感激之情。现在，她恭顺（humbled）而羞耻地（humiliated）缓缓垂下双臂，沿着身体两侧向下探，从背后伸手抓住自己的屁股。她紧闭着双眼为他展开了双瓣。  
德拉科站在床边，把目光从她身上移开，他闭着眼睛，对那个躺在他床上的漂亮女人的反应有点紧张。他知道今晚不能实现他大部分的极端色情幻想，但他已经决定，除了这件事之外，他是不会克制的。德拉科的欲望紧贴着他剪裁完美的炭色羊毛裤子里。打格兰杰的屁股让他自己都为之惊讶。仅仅因为她没有听从他的指挥而惩罚她……但他没有自己想的那样感到过分暴力，总之这胜过了他想要直接屈身侵入她的欲望，留着下次吧……会很有趣的。  
可他这么长时间以来一直想要这个，如此迫切，尽管他曾推开了她的邀请，如今她又来了，正等着他。他要慢慢来，享受每一刻。他会压榨她身上的每一根神经，今晚他还有许多要展示给她的。  
等他重新集中注意力后，德拉科转过身来，当看到眼前的景象，他的五脏六腑都翻滚着。她躺在那儿，两腿并拢，双手捧着她那红彤彤的屁股，按照他的意思紧扣着两瓣香臀。  
德拉科好像被击中了一样。她对他的完全信任使他心中无比感激，但同时也充满了强烈的渴望。他当时就发誓，今晚在他的照料下，她不会后悔一分一秒。  
他迅速回到床边，跪在她身后，他需要把嘴唇放在她身上。  
她身上的任何一处。  
每一处。  
他把细密的吻撒在她的两个腰窝上，再往下就落在她左手的小指头上。他像小猫一样舔了舔她那柔软的肉体，然后低头去搜寻她更隐蔽的地方。  
她闻起来像是空气和青草的味道，会让人想起大地的气息。这种味道入侵了他的感官，他觉得自己必须尝一口，否则他会发疯的。但他也想细细品味她，一点一点地，所以他不能操之过急。  
德拉科从他能窥到的地方开始，伸出舌头平稳地一路舔过，刚好擦到她的后庭。她僵住了，但没有动，于是德拉科继续他的探索。他舔弄着她，用唾液打湿了那个紧闭的入口，舌尖在那周围绕了一圈——在平滑的舔舐和短促的吮吸之间来回切换。和她的亲密接触让他狂喜，他的身体似乎在轰鸣，迫使他越走越远。  
当赫敏意识到马尔福要做什么的一刹那，她就想从他身下逃开，但她还没来得及动，他就扑了上来。他搅动舌头时发出的饥渴的呻吟声更使她吃惊和兴奋。一想到德拉科马尔福在舔她，她内心产生了异乎寻常的震颤感。  
然后，他那柔软的舌头在她敏感的花穴上打转的感觉，深深击中了她，她吸了一口气，条件反射地闭上了眼睛。她发现自己在尽可能地拉开臀部，同时强烈的欲求开始在她的小腹堆积起来。当她感觉到德拉科在向里推，想要穿过那圈紧绷的肌肉时，她的屁股猛地翘了起来。德拉科用双手抬起她，手指拉着攥紧的穴口想打开它，同时舌头往里伸。他的手指也向前滑去，和他的舌头一起争夺着插入的权力。赫敏在床上不断扭动，双眼紧闭，手依旧扒开着屁股的双颊。这让她觉得不可思议，她身体往后推，想要更多，同时也为自己的堕落感到羞愧。  
德拉科小心翼翼地把一根长手指伸进她禁忌的穴口，动作缓慢而沉稳，赫敏大声地呻吟着。他的呼吸却哽在了喉咙里。那种声音，那种感觉，那种清楚地知道他和格兰杰在做什么的想法，都使他不堪重负。他轻柔地往里推了推，舔了舔吞没他手指的地方，感觉到了她甬道里细小肌肉的痉挛和搏动，然后又慢慢地抽出手指，开始有节奏地往她身体里泵，一步一深入，让她的呼吸变得急促而艰难。  
赫敏的额头上冒出了汗珠，潮水般汹涌的快感让她喘不过气来。她想到自己现在的样子不禁打了个寒颤：趴在德拉科的床上弯下身子，裙子翻过来搭在她光着的后背上，内裤搭在大腿上，她自己伸手捧着臀部，德拉科马尔福正在取悦她，而她也扭动着奉承着。整个画面下流淫逸，但她的私处正渴望地抽搐着。  
德拉科把第二根手指插了进去，赫敏一声沉吟，声音野性而肉欲。听到这个身材娇小、举止优雅的女人发出这样原始的声音让德拉科停了下来。他同样本能地粗吼了一声作为回应，因为他突然感觉自己急需拥她入怀。  
德拉科站了起来，粗暴地抱住她的上臂把她拉了起来。她背对着他的胸膛。这是他能允许的他们之间最亲密的接触了。德拉科粗哑地舒了口气表示满意，但很快这声音转化为危险的咆哮。他用牙齿一边顺着她的脖子往下啃，同时依旧紧抓着她的胳膊。  
“你喜欢吗？”他在她耳边咆哮，顿了片刻后佯装掐住了她的脖子。“你喜欢这样，是吗？喜欢被被填满？”  
她在原地一动不动，任凭他那些下流的话把她淹没，这比想象中更令人兴奋，她完全不知道现在该做什么或想什么。  
德拉科把脸埋进她的卷发里，闻着琥珀、蜂蜜、橘子和茉莉花的香味，他潜意识里已经把这个味道定义成了格兰杰。每一次呼吸，这种香味就会完整地、深刻地充斥着他。他松开了手，向下抚平她的双臂并抓住了她的手。他的手指和她交叉在一起，这一刻时间凝固了。亲密而充满爱意的举动让他们同时僵住了，好像他们正试着借此倾诉着无法说出口的一切。于是他们站在那里，两人都闭着眼睛，偷偷地想把这一刻铭记于心。  
德拉科再度松开手，他弯下腰，单膝跪在她身后，把她的棉质内裤拉到她膝盖上，再继续滑到她光滑的小腿上，确保他在脱掉这块遮羞布的同时能摸到其下的每一寸地方。他把一只手塞到她的膝盖后面，让她抬起腿来，先脱下一只脚上的内裤，然后换另一只。他把她的内裤团成一团，和她的领带一起塞进了口袋。她离开的时候也不能带走它们。  
他万分迫切想看到她的身体，每一处都要。德拉科重新站起来用手圈住了她的臀部，大拇指放在她屁股的上半部分，几乎碰到了她脊柱的凹陷处。德拉科在她右臀部的裙子上找到了钩子。他没有把左手从她的另一边臀部移开，直接解开了裙子的钩子，慢慢拉下了拉链。  
赫敏觉得她的乳头异常坚硬，正挺立于她面前。哦，上帝。她的裙子。他正要拆除最后一障碍。即使他刚才对她做了那样的事，一想到自己在马尔福面前一丝不挂、暴露无遗，她还是浑身发抖。  
他没有让裙子直接掉下来，而是把手继续放在她身上，手掌平摊在她的臀部，手指抚摸着她的大腿前缘，然后把裙子拖了下来。极其缓慢。粗糙的羊毛好像刺痛了她的皮肤。当经过她两腿衔接处时，他停了下来。她裸露的秘密地带离他的手指只有一英寸远，裸露在羊毛裙下。她感到他的手指转动，扣进了她柔软的肉里。然后他又开始动起来，把它拖了下来，留下了一道火烧般的灼伤感。当裙子彻底滑了下来，冷空气打在她身上，她感到自己被一寸一寸暴露了出来。她的臀部。她的私处。她的大腿。她的膝盖后部。  
马尔福的裤子蹭着她赤裸的臀部，他衬衣上的松脆棉布贴着她的后背。她能感觉到他那的欲望压在她身后。他又俯下身来。舌头舔着她耳朵的轮廓。赫敏呻吟着，他含住了她的耳垂吸了吸。  
“躺到床上。”他的声音沙哑，有点颤抖。赫敏第一次意识到他对自己强加了多大的控制。他为什么要这么慢？他为什么不直接剥了她的衣服艹她？  
一股寒颤划过她的脊背，她非常清楚地意识到自己一丝不挂，但德拉科还穿戴整齐。有那么一刹那她感到恐慌，她想到也许他会借此以某种方式羞辱她。不让她得到满足，然后嘲笑她。但他发出的声音，那种纯粹饥渴思淫欲的声音，让她想起了——不谈别的，德拉科马尔福至少是个自私的人。他一定会对她为所欲为。  
赫敏压抑着自己的焦虑走到床边。要向他暴露私处，让他看到她的全身，她对此难以置信的紧张。她知道这不合理，因为他刚才的所作所为更令人尴尬不已。她转了过来，两腿并拢，仰面躺到了床中央。她抬头望着四柱床的华盖，试图克服自己的恐惧，但她也不敢直视德拉科的眼睛，生怕从中看到他赤裸裸的拒绝。  
这是他最隐秘的欲念。这个女人，那么强大，那么漂亮，占据着他的思绪，最后，终于在他的床上，为他张开怀抱。她的头发呈扇形散开，一大片浅焦糖色的皮肤上点缀着玫瑰般的花痕。她赤身裸体的样子美到不可方物。  
德拉科心都碎了。  
她的紧张焦虑溢于言表。他既敬畏又伤心。她怎么能怀疑自己呢？她不知道他有多想要她吗？不知道在他眼中，她有多美？不知道这对他来说，有多重要，多特别吗！  
她两腿并紧并，俨然一个被吓坏了的处女。德拉科走到床边，跪了下来，心几乎卡在了嗓子眼里。  
她扭开了头，脸上带着羞愧的表情。德拉科用手抚摸着她裸露的后颈，把额头抵在她的太阳穴上。他闭上眼睛，鼓起勇气想告诉她他心中的想法。  
“天哪。看看你！你真他妈漂亮，赫敏。你那么强大，善良……”他的话音渐渐低了下来，提到她的名字分散了她的注意力。“我知道我永远配不上你，我不值得做你的第一次，但每次看着你，我……你根本不知道你对我做了什么。我想要你，赫敏。我想和你做爱，把腿伸开……我求你……”  
德拉科紧紧地闭着眼睛，在原地停了许久，试图找回平衡。听到自己这番坦白和绝望的声音，他的脸涨得通红，浑身发抖。  
他从来没有向任何女人说过“求你”这样的话，从来没有。  
他向后退，这个发现让他瞬间变得太脆弱了，他又站到了床尾。现在赫敏敢看他了，她默默地注视着他的动作。她的表情仍然很谨慎。德拉科低下头看她的身体。她的四肢纤细苗条，乳头微微耸立，三角地带的深色卷发正在逗弄着他的自制力，还有她小巧的粉色嘴巴，紧闭着。他要把这一幕烙进他的脑海。他和她四目相对，发现她似乎在和内心的恶魔争斗着，仍在努力寻找勇气。他继续盯着她，开始解自己的衬衣扣子。  
赫敏仔细地看着眼前人，看着她脑海中反复出现的他的形象。她还记得自己的手曾拂过那大片浅色皮肤，她仍然能感觉到他皮肤上的温度。当他脱下衬衫露出了胸膛时，她倒抽了一口气。他有强壮的手臂，宽阔的肩膀，以及挪动身体时带动的流畅的肌肉线条。他小而硬的乳头在他完美的皮肤上泛着粉红色，一缕细小的深色金发把赫敏的目光引向了他的腹部。他不紧不慢地呼吸着，脸颊微红的样子让赫敏怀疑他是不是也像她一样紧张。但她不明白为什么德拉科马尔福在她面前会那么害羞。  
德拉科的手停在腰间的皮带上，他的裤子紧崩到难受。这个动作也吸引了赫敏的目光，他看到她的眼里闪烁着好奇的光芒。他暗自笑了笑，慢慢地抽出了皮带，扔在地板上。他解开纽扣。  
天哪，他好紧张，甚至比他的第一次还紧张。德拉科打算之后再细想这件事。他解开裤子的时候心砰砰直跳。情欲和好奇在赫敏眼中交织，德拉科清楚地看到了这一点，他开始解开剩余的纽扣，这时他的勇气又回来了，他几乎开始得意地笑起来。他把大拇指插进裤腰里，把校服裤和内裤一并脱了下来。  
德拉科马尔福站在那儿，一丝不挂。  
赫敏堂而皇之地瞪着他。她目不转睛地盯着他的下身。这是她第一次公开看到男人的裸体。她觉得很…漂亮。怪诞而美丽，她突然感到下腹的欲望缱绻交错，蔓延了开来。  
德拉科骄傲地抓住他的分身，轻抚了下去。赫敏的呼吸加快了。看到马尔福抚摸自己实在是堕落至极。赫敏鼓起勇气弯起了膝盖。德拉科的心一下子沉到了肚子里，他慢条斯理地舔了舔嘴唇。  
“张开腿，格兰杰。Show me your pretty pussy.”  
他的话使她脸羞得通红，她能感觉到胸口上绽开玫瑰花般的红晕。她试探性地挪动脚，张开了膝盖。  
“对天呐，就是这样，”看到她深粉色的唇瓣已经湿滑黏腻，德拉科大声呻吟长叹。他用力抚摸自己的分身。他想一股脑扎到她身下，把舌头伸进那个热湿的洞口，品尝她，吞噬她。  
德拉科赞许的反应给了赫敏更多的勇气，她把双腿打得更开。她用力吸了一口气，看着天花板。她在让德拉科马尔福看她最私密的地方。他的目光如此火热，她甚至能感觉到他的视线从她两腿之间穿过，将她一举击穿，一饮而尽。  
德拉科站在床尾只是看着她，一边慢慢地抚摩着他那只硬到发疼的下体。过了整整一分钟，他低声咆哮道：“把你的阴唇张开。”  
赫敏的心在打鼓，她垂下手，眼睛继续死死地盯着天花板，用手指把湿漉漉的花瓣扒开。  
“再开一点。”听到这一命令，她的呼吸剧烈颤动起来，她淫荡地遵从了指令。德拉科艰难地舒了口气。  
“湿成这样了吗，”他嘶嘶地说。“自慰给我看，格兰杰。我得知道你想要什么。”  
赫敏感到血沸腾了起来，他的话对她冲击力巨大。她闭上眼睛，伸出一只手指移到肿胀的阴蒂上，沿着她脆弱敏感的神经末梢打圈。在这样的触碰下她不自主地扭腰抬起臀部，她探索着自己的身体，此刻仍然为自己的生理需求感到尴尬。  
“对就是这样，格兰杰。要我帮忙吗？要我帮你揉阴蒂吗，想要我进来吗？”他加快了手里的速度，她也渐渐地把手指放在了入口处。  
“格兰杰，继续。”德拉科吼道。她能从他的声音中听到渴望，他也一样。赫敏暗自畏缩，她多么迫切地需要有人来填补她的空缺啊，迫切到她愿意当着他的面这么做，她会听从他的命令，她把两根手指探进她那湿滑的入口，并立刻开始搅动。她扭动着腰肢，完全无法控制自己。她想要高潮的欲望开始失控了。  
“看看我！”  
她猛然睁开眼睛，牢牢地盯着他。她气喘吁吁，在安静的房间里太过大声地换气呼吸。她逐渐高筑的情欲抗争着她的尴尬和窘迫，而德拉科贪婪的眼神更加刺激了她。  
看到她矛盾的情绪、还有活泼的身体在他面前焦灼扭动，他觉得再也控制不住自己了。她的手掌掠过阴蒂，几根手指在粘腻的私处疯狂抽动。  
她就要……她的双颊泛起一片深粉色的红晕，她躺在他的床上自慰。德拉科几乎有些歇斯底里。他很清楚这是极短隐私的行为。他知道这会让她付出什么代价。他的欲望陡增，突然间，他不得不阻止她。  
他会让她高潮的。只有他能把她推落悬崖。她属于他。  
德拉科抓住她的手腕，不许她再碰他的战利品。他迅速攀上床，伏在她身上，把她困在他的胳膊和腿下。德拉科把她的胳膊别在头顶掐住了她的手腕，他们的脸仅咫尺之遥。  
赫敏茫然地瞪大了眼望着他。她被他那魁梧的身躯压在身上的感觉弄得猝不及防，她不顾一切的只想要得到释放。她能感觉到他的欲望垂在她两腿之间，抵在她大腿上。它的重量使她微微吃惊。她呻吟着，抬起臀部向她的目标碾去。  
“告诉我你想要什么，格兰杰。求我。”他粗暴地命令道。她又呻吟了一声，弓身作为回应。他的脸离她只有几英寸远，他的眼睛黑暗深邃，就像酝酿着一场风暴，就像火焰灼烧着她。  
“说出来！我想听你完整地告诉我你想让我对你做什么，对你的身体做什么。告诉我你想要什么，格兰杰。”  
德拉科意识到这对她来说太难了，可能比做爱本身还要难，所以他放了点水。他用一只手握住她的两只手腕，另一只手捂住她的眼睛，让她陷入黑暗。  
他把嘴唇贴近她的耳朵。他在她脖子上呼出的热气让赫敏打了个寒颤，她无法忍受这样的折磨。  
“想要我碰你吗，格兰杰？”他低语。  
要。欧是的。她太想被他触碰了。她巴不得他把手放在她身上。她弓起了背，乳头触碰到了他胸部的皮肤。不用再看到他那双北极般灰冷的眼睛，赫敏终于找到了一丝勇气。  
“我要，”她呼吸急促。  
“求我，格兰杰。”  
“Please.”她绝望的呜咽声让他再次悸动起来。"Please, Draco…."  
当他的名字从她的唇齿间滑落，他感觉自己像黄油一样融化了。他舔了舔她的耳朵，赫敏蠕动了一下。  
“求你，碰我的身体，”她说得那么轻，他几乎听不见她的话。  
“好姑娘，”他在她耳边轻声安慰。  
遮住她眼睛的手滑了下来，但她仍旧闭着眼。德拉科轻轻地呻吟着，手掌一路向下，来到抚她丰满乳房旁边柔软的皮肤上爱抚着。他摊平手掌后抬起手，顺势拖过她坚硬的乳头，只碰到了乳尖。她在他怀里弓起背，于是德拉科的手反射性地合上了，揉着她的肉。赫敏如释重负地呻吟着，他只希望余生都能听到这种声音。他轻轻捏了捏她的乳头，她娇柔地叫出了声。他加重了力道在乳头上稍微扭了一下。一股电流窜到了她的阴蒂上，赫敏在他身下扭动着身子。  
“你喜欢这样？”他低沉而沙哑地问道。  
"Yes…Please." 她羞得脸通红，承认了。  
“还想要什么，格兰杰？”他听上去燥热难耐。“再往下？”  
“God yes! Please!”她毫不犹豫地一口气说道。  
“Mmmmm，”他对着她的耳朵呻吟。德拉科的另一只手最后一次用力扭动她的一只乳头后撤下了，从她平滑的腹部滑过，入侵了她大腿中那柔软的卷发里，轻轻撩过她的阴蒂。她充满期待地转动臀部。德拉科用一根长长的手指沿着她阴唇光滑的缝隙一路而下，同时又俯下身来凑近她耳边。  
“真漂亮。我等这一刻太久了。你不知道看着你自慰对我来说是什么样的折磨。”  
赫敏在他身下抱怨地扭动身体。德拉科知道她想要什么，腹黑地笑了，但他实在很想听她求饶。  
“Mmmm，小猫咪，还不够？是不是要我伸手进去？”她的呼吸变得又快又浅。“求我呀。”  
"欧梅林，德拉科！求你，求你进来……" 她哽咽了。  
德拉科的身体叫嚣着喜悦。他松开她的手腕把她往上推，跪在她张开的双膝之间。他等了那么久，忍耐了这么久，他一定要好好享用一番。他把手搭在她的大腿上，让她敞得更开。他久久地注视着她那粉色泛着水光的唇瓣，然后慢慢地，太慢了，他伸出一根手指陷入她的热情之中，看着它消失在她光滑的阴唇之间。他闭上眼睛，感到她那滚烫的、湿滑的褶皱紧紧地裹住了他，他的喉咙不自觉地发紧。  
她的内阴壁紧紧地压着他的指尖，他的下身嫉妒地抽搐着。赫敏弓着的背终于回落到了床上，她发出一声又长又低的叹息。他慢条斯理地把手指抽了出来，这个过程几乎是场折磨。但当他再次陷入她的身体时，他又加了一根食指。这是她有史以来所承受最满的一次。  
德拉科的各种思绪源源不断。他碰到了赫敏格兰杰从未被染指的花园，她完美得令人难以置信，那么热，那么紧。  
那种被充实的感觉既减轻了她的痛苦，又使她想要更多，于是她在德拉科的手上狠狠一碾。她小腹中的丝丝渴望如同细线，几乎要把她缠得窒息了。纯粹的欲望压倒了任何可能使她退缩的耻辱。  
"德拉科，我想要，" 她呜咽了起来。他撤出了她湿透了的身体，又凑过去对她耳语。  
“张开嘴，”他平静地说。她立刻张开嘴唇形成一个柔软的椭圆形。德拉科用他沾湿了的手指抚摸着她的嘴唇，让它们浸透在她的汁液里，闪闪发光。然接着他把手指伸进她滚烫的嘴中，在她光滑的舌头上蹭来蹭去。他深情地抚摸着她的舌头，命令道：“舔掉。舔干净。”  
赫敏立刻服从了，用嘴圈住了他的手指。她灵巧的小舌头绕着他打转，舔过每一个缝隙，品尝着自己的味道。德拉科情不自禁地仰起头。看着他的手指消失在她粉红色的小嘴里，他的防线开始散架。他慢慢地把手伸进伸出，就像在和她的嘴巴做爱一样。  
“想要高潮吗，格兰杰？我会让你来的，我会让你来的，我会让你在我舌头上高潮。格兰杰，你想要的是这个吗？”他把手指从她嘴里抽出来，在她的乳头上涂了一层唾液。冰凉的空气打在她湿漉漉的乳头上，她喉咙里发出嘶嘶声。  
德拉科扑向了他的礼物。他用双手撑开她的私处，尽力张大，一边调整着手上的力道，不顾一切地想把她撑得更开。他渴望看到她向他敞开、伸展、暴露，甚至超出身体的极限，仿佛他所好奇的每一个答案，她所有的秘密，都可以在她光滑的热褶里找到。  
她的阴唇就像这样张开着，露出了深粉红色的阴蒂，此刻又肿又翘，像是在邀请他。德拉科弯下身来，轻轻地舔了它一下。赫敏扭动着屁股呻吟，对这一招毫无招架的能力。  
德拉科饥渴地看着她的反应。她在他的注视下局促不安，而他的分身也正迫不及待想要释放。  
德拉科紧紧抓住她，舌头尽可能深入她火热的洞穴里。她的味道，最后，终于淹没了他，他如饥似渴地索取于她，又取悦于她。他在她身体里横冲直撞，时而卷起，时而轻拍，尽可能多地汲取她的精华。他对于自己的渴求感到绝望。  
赫敏沉浸其中。德拉科几乎要把她折磨疯了。她忍着疼痛尽力张开双腿，只为让他能再近一点。他的嘴移到了她那张开的阴唇内壁上，在她光滑的嫩肉上舔了几下后，又落下了几个吻。他拨开了皱褶，把它们一起吸进嘴里。他使劲地吮吸着，轻咬，拉扯，直到它们在热浪中颤动起来，赫敏的呻吟变成了一连串语无伦次的喃喃自语。  
接着他直奔他的奖品而去。德拉科把她那受尽折磨、火热难安的花瓣又张开了，最后一次沿着她那敏感的臀瓣自下而而慢慢地舔过一遍，沿途迅速探入了她的甬道口，继续向上，划过她阴蒂下光滑的皮肤，最后来到那坚挺的小疙瘩，那正乞求爱抚的小花蕊上。  
赫敏猛地弓身，双手虚弱地垂到了德拉科的头上，狠狠地缠着他柔滑的头发，好让他的停在她最需要的地方。他不停地绕着她的花蕊轻舔，直到她的背拱起离开了床，她身上又一层亮晶晶的汗水，她的喃喃自语变成了一声悠长的哀号。  
她就要高潮了。他的战利品就在眼前。他把手指伸进她的身体，使劲地捅了几下，然后勾起手指，位置正紧贴着她的前壁。她瞬间缄默无声、四肢僵硬，在她被高潮淹没的瞬间德拉科继续用舌头舔着她的阴蒂：P-R-O-P-E-R-T-Y-O-F-D-R-A-C-O-M-A-L-F-O-Y（德拉科马尔福所属）  
他永远不会告诉她，他是那样把她要走的。他也不会告诉任何人。这将是一个珍贵的秘密，是一个会让他在未来意想不到的时候暗自微笑的礼物。  
赫敏颤抖着，德拉科贪婪地摁住她的双腿。他甚至能看到她的阴部在抽搐，他把舌头探进花穴，采集更多属于他的花蜜。  
此刻他只想埋进她的身体，但看着她呼吸渐缓，他又一次被迷住了。她的双眸失去了焦点，宛如灵魂出窍，脆弱不堪，但又格外心满意足。一切都写在她容光焕发的脸上。她粉红色的唇边绽开了一个发自内心的微笑，她的眼皮沉重，但双眼湿润。她看上去就像漂浮在水面上，幸福、慵懒、温暖，随后一阵高潮余波又将晃动她的身体，她又浮了起来。  
她的卷发乱作一团，粘在她汗津津的前额上。她此刻完全卸下了防备。  
意识到她愿意让他看到这一幕，德拉科感到自己的呼吸都被偷走了。他惊讶于它是如此的简单，纯洁，质朴无华。她既不是天使也不是女神，她是个女人，一个非常脆弱的女人，哪怕只脆弱这一次。她把全部的控制和责任交给了他，而这份责任就像一枚荣耀而令人骄傲的勋章。为她选择了他而感到骄傲。  
德拉科的心都膨胀了，他怀疑它随时都会从胸腔里跳出来。一股保护欲攫住了他，他需要把她搂在怀里。德拉科从她身上爬过去，赤裸的身体紧贴着她，把她瘦小的躯体盖在身下。他把上身的重量压在她头两边的前臂上，抚平了她脸上的湿发。  
“赫敏……”他低声说，低头看着她紧闭的眼睛和涨红的脸。她的笑容放大了，但依旧没有睁开眼睛。“赫敏……”他需要告诉她一件事，但又不确定是什么。“我……欧梅林，赫敏……”  
她慢慢地、沉重地睁开眼睛，看到的却是他脸上痛苦的表情。  
“德拉科……”  
他呻吟着，双手放在她的脸两侧，不动声色地捧着她。他歪过头，轻柔而缓慢地把嘴贴在她光滑温暖的嘴唇上。  
直到现在他才敢吻她。  
她轻叹了口气，把头微微仰起来，以示邀请。他又吻了过来，把她的下嘴唇夹住，用舌头舔着，她把嘴张得更大了。他轻轻地舔着她的嘴，用他的舌头爱抚着她的舌头，平静，不慌不忙，细细品味着。  
赫敏的心还在幸福的浓雾中打转，她被他的吻迷惑住了，为他压在她身上的重量而炫目。她的手指摸到了他脖子上的脉搏，然后编进他的头发里。他慢慢地用舌头舔着她的嘴，一遍又一遍地夺走属于他的东西，给她下迷药。他似乎想在这个吻中传达出每一条思绪、每一种情感，这让她不知所措。  
他修长的身体压在她身上，肌肤相亲，他结实的手掌捧着她的脸，这感觉重新唤醒了她心中的火焰，她加深了这个吻，她的舌头绕着他冲刷、打转。  
当赫敏开始在他身下扭动，不断向他抬起臀部，德拉科快要向自己的欲望缴械投降了，他既想继续霸占她的嘴，又想深埋进她的身体——最终——到从来没有人去过的地方，把它也据为己有。  
赫敏在他的吻中起舞，试图让他的动作更深、更快、更急。她能感觉到身下滚烫的长脊，他的勃起正抵在她的肚子上，突然间，她迫切地想把自己的一切交给他，让他拿走他想要的所有。她不情愿地挪开了嘴。  
“Draco… Draco, please make love to me.”她恳求道，又因自己直白的言语而面红耳赤。但是她想要，想要他进入她的身体，因为那种渴望，她感到无比空虚。  
德拉科呻吟着闭上了眼睛。是的。哦梅林，是的。终于。  
他把手伸到两人身体之间，又一次把手指伸进她紧绷的私处。她的花园里又热又湿。她必须得这样才算做好了准备。她的内壁紧抱着他的两根手指，但他知道自己绝对要比两指宽些。赫敏的小手沿着他的身体蜿蜒而下，试探性地用手指握住了他那坚硬的欲望。  
“Fuck！”他被她温柔的爱抚吓了一跳，闭上了眼睛。在她的手中，它柔滑、沉重、炙热。她试探性地握紧了她的手，德拉科呻吟起来。她抬头看着他的脸，他紧闭双眼，眉头紧锁。她又捏了一下，更用力了点，德拉科眉间的皱褶加深了。她向上提起手，用手指轻轻地抚摸过每存敏感的肌肉和它光滑的顶端，然后又一次握紧。他抓住了她的手腕开始用力冲进她的掌心。  
“下次吧，”他咬着牙说。她仍然没有放手，试图把它放在她想要的地方。  
“Please Draco. Fuck me please. I need you inside me. Please fuck my pussy!”她恳求道，同时对自己的厚颜无耻感到震惊。  
德拉科又咆哮起来，给了她一个警告的眼神，暗示她最好别轻易挑战他的底线。他半跪着，手指再次浸入她的身体，把她光滑的汁液洒在她的阴唇上。  
他脑子里此刻是一团混乱的图像、思想和感情，当他对准她的入口时，所有的一切都被搅成一团。他要夺走赫敏格兰杰的贞操。世上再没有其他人可以这么做。这是属于他的，只属于他一个人。她把它给了他。  
德拉科低头看着身下的美人，百感交集。她抬头盯着他，她的眼睛闪闪发光，瞳孔深邃。这几乎让人无法忍受。  
赫敏感受到了身下巨大的张力。  
哦，上帝。  
就是这样。  
她再也不是处女了。从此以后，她就有性经验了。  
和德拉科。  
她想要德拉科，想到发疯。似乎他们之间的吸引已经堆筑了好久好久，直到现在才有了结果。然后下一刻，他进入了她，第一个也是唯一一个进入她的人。  
在她的内心深处，她意识到这一时刻将永远铭刻在她的生命中。而她愿意。她愿意打上他的烙印。不管以后发生什么事，这份礼物永远都是他的，她全心全意地希望他拥有。  
赫敏伸开双腿，膝盖在德拉科的身体两侧顺势抬起。他在她的入口处浅浅地挑逗着她，她卷起腹部来迎接他。德拉科慢慢地向前推进，撕开了她的皱褶，感觉被吸进了那团湿漉漉的热气里。  
他们呻吟着，闭眼，仰起头，终于，终于。  
当他完全挤进了她的甬道后德拉科立刻撤了出来，他用光滑的阴茎尖在她敏感的阴蒂上摩擦，并重复着这个动作，每次都只进去一点点。当他感觉到障碍时，他弯下身子，把脸埋在她柔软的卷发里，深吸着她的味道，想把这一刻铭记于心。  
他伸手在她的阴蒂上揉了几圈。如果她觉得疼，那么一样会有快感。他的肌肉被拉扯着，在她身体里移动，拉出一点，又推进去一点，她的内壁有弹性而起伏不平。想要被他填满的欲望和她小腹里盘亘着的渴求让她发疯。德拉科加大了她阴蒂上的力道，她张嘴咬住了他的脖子。她吸吮着，舔着，用牙齿咬着他的脉搏，他的肩膀，他的锁骨，迫切而用力。德拉科歪着头，向她露出脖颈。他甚至还没有完全进入她的身体，而她已经开始有感觉了。她的臀部正更用力地引他深入。  
“咬我，”他命令道。“现在！”赫敏倒抽了一口冷气，他狠狠地向前顶撞，扯开了最后的那一小块肉，把他整个长度都送进了她的身体。  
她的牙齿咬住了他的肩膀，她的尖叫声被严丝合缝地堵在了嘴里，德拉科仰头，喉咙里发出了嘶吼。她舔着他身上刚咬下的伤口。德拉科感到了肩膀上的刺痛，希望她能留下痕迹。他一时间设想着是否有可能用咒语把它永远留在那儿。他会珍惜它，因为它意味着夺走赫敏格兰杰初夜的这一晚。与此同时，他还想起了那天，当他小心翼翼放下戒备心的那一天。  
德拉科一动不动。她太紧了。难以置信的紧致。炙热。她的肌肉紧绷着，挤压着，抽搐着。  
她扭动腰肢碾着他，他睁开眼睛，发现她的视线紧锁着他，眼中充满了太多东西，他无法理解。它们温暖而湿润，而两滴背叛的泪水在她的脸颊上留下了痕迹，更重要的是，她的眼中洋溢着爱。她的眼睛在说爱他。  
德拉科长期生活在冷酷和算计的世界里，对他来说，这一幕令人沉迷，他感到内心有什么东西破碎了。他扑下来咬住了她的嘴唇，用尽全身的力气吻她，然后又慢慢地、深深地刺进她的身体。缓慢而深。  
他的动作冲撞着她的身体，赫敏在他的嘴里呻吟着。她从来没有这么体验过这样完整的感觉，而她的小腹越来越空虚。她本能地用力一挤，德拉科呻吟起来，加快了速度。  
狂热的欲望在赫敏心里积聚，她狠狠地咬着他的脖子，用脚后跟抵着他，把他推进自己的身体。更快。更决绝。她变得绝望而疯狂。  
她又咬了他一口，德拉科咕哝了一声，狠狠地撞进她的肚子。他的掌心飞到她的乳房上，抓住了僵硬的乳头，捏着，在指尖上滚动。他的动作并不温和，赫敏在他身下弓身跃起，一下子打乱了他的节奏。  
他们都汗流浃背，德拉科的舌间滑过他能接触到的任何一存肉体，品尝她，用他的唾液在她身上做下标记。  
她的手插进他的头发里，无意识地抓着那些凌乱的铂金发丝。德拉科的嘴找到了她饱受虐待的乳头，贪婪地吮吸着。  
他使劲地拍打着她的阴部，虽然他知道这是她的第一次，他应该慢下来，但她的小腿紧箍着他，她强壮的双腿逼他一次次挤入她的身体。  
德拉科紧咬着牙，天哪。她紧紧地抓着他！他觉得自己要疯了。他想要更多。他永远都想要她。他希望这是他的。他希望她是他的。  
“Yes Please！”她神志模糊地恳求着。他下身继续拍打着她的臀部，他伸出手指碰到了她的阴蒂，粗鲁地绕着圆圈，他抬头看着她的脸，又在她的乳头上咬了一小口，用牙齿刮过那敏感的突起后才让它从嘴里蹦出来。  
"Come for me, Granger! I want to feel you come on my cock. Come for me, now!" 他用沙哑刺耳的声音命令道。  
他看着她扭曲的脸，手指继续刺激她的阴蒂，他的分身以他无法控制的速度和力量刺向她。她在他身下绽放，美丽的乳房紧贴着他的胸膛。她的阴部紧得令人难以置信，用近乎残忍的力量紧紧攥住了他，他甚至无法抽出。  
她的身体蓦然间变得僵硬，她发出的尖叫声低沉的、洪亮的，听起来不再像是个娇羞的女人。她最终的呻吟回荡在房间里，回荡在德拉科心中，他觉得他最后的自制力也离开了他。他的决然闭上眼，脸埋进她的脖颈的凹陷处。她的阴部强烈的痉挛几乎痛苦地挤着他那绷紧的欲望，他继续抽动，哽咽着说了一大堆毫无节制的话。  
“欧天哪，赫敏，欧……”  
天哪，赫敏，我好爱你，我爱你，我爱你。  
"Please…."  
说完这句不明意义的话后，德拉科在她身体里释放了了，伴随着她的一阵阵痉挛，热流涌进了她的身体，他被彻底震撼了。


	2. Chapter 27: Catching the Snitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 豪华进口车，食用愉快

德拉科的头嗡嗡作响。老人所说的一切都只是断断续续的杂音。皮皮鬼，家养小精灵，谁谁谁年纪太大了，什么晚上的事情太晚了。他没法把注意力集中在具体内容上，除了脑子里，血管里的砰砰声，他眼里只有那个僵坐在椅子上的女巫。  
格兰杰骗了他。她的表情、肢体动作和脖子上绯红的印记都写满了谎言，以及，她的视线一次也没敢离开过邓布利多。  
德拉科怒火中烧，夹杂着令人窒息的欲望，他需要再次触摸她，触摸她身上每一个地方，让她成为他的。  
也不知道邓布利多知不知道德拉科的问题，总之他没有表现出来。当德拉科选择站到房间的一边，而不是坐在她旁边时，他很庆幸老人什么也没说。就这状态真的很难坐下来。他一心只想占有她，离她那么近却不下手是不可能的。  
他看到她朝校长点了点头，幸好她至少跟上了他的思路。不管邓布利多说了什么，他都可以之后再追究，等他让她坦白。天啊，这老头还有完没完了？  
“好的，我相信你们俩很快就能解决这些。”邓布利多说，正合德拉科的想心意。  
“是的，我相信我们能搞定。我会告诉您进度，”她说。德拉科点头表示同意，一副他什么都知道、完全不用您操心的样子。  
“谢谢你，格兰杰小姐。”她起身向门口走去。德拉科迅速站直，准备一有机会就扑上去，她的视线骤然跳到了他身上，眼睛睁得大大的，充满了焦虑。  
“马尔福先生，请再等一会儿……”  
Fuuuuuck!  
德拉科转身离开格兰杰，而她匆匆走出了门。他深吸了一口气后望着邓布利多表情古怪的脸。  
“你为什么不坐下？”邓布利多开口了。  
他心里骤然升起的一团恐惧正试图赶走他对格兰杰的思念，于是他坐了下来，比刚才稍微清醒了些。  
“德拉科，你可能知道，凤凰社几天前开了一次会。”德拉科收紧下巴，他点了点头。“你可能也知道，哈利提到了你要加入凤凰社吧？”  
德拉科屏住呼吸，等待他们的判决。他们会不会不同意？他的过去和血统是否已经决定了他的命运？邓布利多慈祥地朝他笑了笑，他大概觉察到了他的恐惧。  
“不是所有人都立刻接受了，但我相信你猜到会是这种情况。哈利非常坚定地认可你，我同意他的看法，你的加入将是无价的。也就是说，还有其他人想确定你的意图。”  
“吐真剂，”德拉科心照不宣地说。  
邓布利多点点头。“是的，哈利说你跟他提过这件事。你愿意——”  
“愿意，当然愿意。”他打断。  
德拉科真心觉得他对凤凰社没什么可隐瞒的。是的，他一度痛恨波特和铁三角并且费劲心力地嘲笑他们，并且不幸的是，他也一度认为麻瓜出身的人不应该学习或练习魔法。他无法改变过去，也无法收回曾被灌输的胡言乱语。他所能做的就是继续前进，但这一次他选择了自己想走的路。  
格兰杰的模样浮现在他脑海里，她的眼睛柔波似水，一想到这他的心里便一阵悸动。  
他想要她。渴望她。不知怎的，在他脑海深处，加入凤凰社和赫敏格兰杰，紧紧联系在了一起，变得密不可分，像一团柔软、缠绕在一起的绳结。  
他早就想清楚了自己将忠于哪一方，远在她之前，但是现在，因为她，他更想要投身凤凰社。这是他心底的秘密，比他对那个爱惹麻烦的女巫的欲望还要隐秘，两种感情交融在一起，让他觉得他不能——不想——只拥有其一。  
德拉科身体前倾，手肘压在膝盖上，双手合十放在面前。“我不希望所有人都在场。”他的眼睛一直盯着地板，格兰杰仍然在他的脑海里盘旋。  
“还有，”他犹豫着，不知如何用语言来表达他担心的东西。“嗯……我知道我以前是什么样的人，但是……”他抬头看着邓布利多温暖的表情，他想不出该如何表达自己的意思。他希望人们能根据他现在的想法来评判他，而不是根据他曾经误入歧途的行为。  
邓布利多貌似能理解。“人们会改变，德拉科。不要担心。”  
“谢谢你，先生。”他真诚地说，然后起身离开。走到门口时他转过身来。“什么时候呢？”  
“新年第一天。”  
他再次踏入楼梯间里，这次只有他一个人，他开始仔细回想格兰杰餍足的脸和性感凌乱的发丝。他最终不得不向她坦白。她会怎么说？她会认为是因为她吗？他会对她撒谎吗？就像她现在所做的那样？  
他被骗了，怒火释放了他几天来一直在努力克制的欲望，想到接下来她要付出的代价、他想从她身上得到的东西，他的脸通红。他必须找到她。  
赫敏听见自己的脚步声飞快踩在石板上，发出的回音听起来太响，太快了，这让她胸中揪心的恐慌更甚。有那么一瞬间，她放松了警惕。而现在层层筑起的紧张感——从早餐开始，从德拉科的大腿碰到了她的，从他的皮肤擦过她的手腕，接着是他宽大的手掌平放在她小腹上的记忆，他紧贴着她，他的嘴唇停在她的脖子上——让她欲火中烧。  
她的内裤已经又湿又粘，她尴尬无比，又害怕自己的身体对他的反应。她需要回到她的房间。藏起来。  
但就当她要拐进一条长长的走廊时，另一组脚步声加入了她，她的心一下子沉了下去。  
她不能转身，也不需要转身。城堡里几乎空无一人，就算别的地方挤满了学生，这条走廊也是被荒废的那种。赫敏转过拐角，知道自己已经离开了他的视线，她又加快了脚步。什么格兰芬多的勇气呀，见鬼去吧！  
一道浅蓝和蜜糖般的棕色闪过德拉科的视线，他的胃里一阵痉挛。她已经触手可及了。  
他看着她加速，彼此都心知肚明发生了什么。然后她在拐角处消失了。她试图逃离他。  
“你是个找球手。找球手总是会追求他们想要的，不会被任何事挡住去路。”  
赫敏的心怦怦直跳。她必须在自己犯迷糊之前离开。德拉科迈着大步追过来的脚步声越来越响，越来越近了，她也感到越来越惊恐。  
她加快了速度，尽量不让自己看起来其实是在躲他。她拼命地想往后看，想看看他们之间还有多少距离，想知道自己是否安全，但她不可以。如果他现在看到她的脸，他就什么都知道了！但他已经追上了她，她听见他的脚步也加快了。  
她冒险回头瞥了一眼看离危险有多近，不禁惊恐地睁大了眼睛。德拉科那双灰色眼睛紧盯着她，流露出凶狠而锐利的目光。他下巴紧绷，步伐矫健，毫不掩饰他的意图。  
就在那一刹那，赫敏几乎要停住脚步放弃了。她觉得自己被那双冷酷无情的眼睛紧紧摁死了，她想被压制，想要屈服，想服从任何他要她做的任何事。但是她怕他——害怕德拉科马尔福——对她有这么大影响力，所以她强迫自己继续往前走。  
她绕过另一个转角，来到一条明亮的小走廊上。只要她能走到下一个转角……但就在下一秒，他来到了她身后，她的心跳到了嗓子眼。她能感受到他的存在了，她坚持不下去了。  
他的手刚一搂住她的胳膊，剧情就翻转了。她的思绪变成一团乱麻，她竭尽全力逃避他的动作突然掉了个，朝反方向飞奔而去。  
格兰杰那双纤细的胳膊一下子环上了他的脖子，她湿漉漉的小嘴几乎是砸到了他的脸上，就像一汪迎面而来的春水，他差点喘不过气来。  
几秒钟后，她迫切地把他往后推，她绝望的吻和无处不在的手，让德拉科的欲望燃烧起来，他同样激烈地回应着她。  
他用双手托起她的脸，手指塞在她乱糟糟的头发里，他的舌头像自杀一样猛扎进她滚烫的嘴里，绕着她的舌头打转。她发疯似地抓着她的肩膀和后背，呜咽着，好像要爬到他身上一样，或者大概是想把他拖到地板上。伴随着她狂热的亲吻，那些细碎的呻吟溜进了他嘴里，他觉得自己正天旋地转着失去控制，他把她的卷发捏在拳头里，让她的头保持不动，一边继续抢夺主动权。  
德拉科觉得还远远不够，他步步向前，逼她退到墙上，把她堵在那块粗糙的石墙边。他坚硬的下身不停地碾着她，他已经把她钉在了墙上，但她的手无处不在，在他的脖子上，头发里，抓着他的腰和屁股，更用力地把他拉近。德拉科觉得自己快被她淹没了，他被吸进了赫敏格兰杰炽热的漩涡，但他并不在乎，他想永远待在这里，在这条明亮的走廊里，燃烧殆尽。  
她的娇喘声直击他的下腹。他用缠在她头发里的那只手向后拉她的头，扯开了她的吻。德拉科低头看着她烧红的脸，阳光照亮了她微睁着的琥珀色眼睛，正发出金色的光芒。他们站在那里，气喘吁吁地望着对方。  
走廊的窗户像聚光灯一样，把冬天的亮光聚焦在他们身上。德拉科潜意识里知道他们在一条几乎荒废的走廊上，但是任何人都有可能看见他们。这冒险的念头激励着他再走远一步。  
格兰杰的臀部朝他压来，他喉咙里立刻溢出一声咆哮。他的目光落在她下巴下面的皮肤上，他张嘴向下一个猛扑，吮吸着这片嫩肉下她跳动的脉搏。接着她那滚烫的手突然塞进他的毛衣和t恤里，摁在了他赤裸的小腹上，他把头埋在她的肩膀处嘴里不自禁发出了低吼。这个小女巫怎么这么容易就让他缴械投降了？  
德拉科加大了力气抓住她的头发，让她把头向后仰得更高，边舔边咬她耳下的皮肤。他用另一只手抓住她的大腿后侧，把她的腿弯起来正好可以蹭到她的腹股沟。他的手顺着她的大腿滑到她两腿之间的温暖地带，他的胃不停翻滚。他离得那么近，热浪几乎要吞没了他的手。  
德拉科轻轻地——几乎没有碰到——用中指拂过那块紧贴着她阴唇的潮湿布料。  
当感觉到他的手指碰到她内裤时，赫敏微微感到了惊恐，她睁开眼睛扫视了一圈走廊。  
“你一直在想我吗，格兰杰？”他威胁性地在他耳边低语，沙哑的声音穿透了她全身，当她再次闭上眼时，她立刻把他们败坏学风的举动抛之脑后了。  
“有吗，格兰杰？”  
她皱起眉头，臀部向前扭动着。天哪，是的，她一直在想他。她浑身上下因为这种渴求而燃烧着。她对此不知所措，几乎不能正常思考。但是，她绝不会告诉他。她唯一能做的只有不断呻吟。  
“我也一直在想你，”他说，声音低沉粗糙。赫敏的心脏在狂跳。他把手掌平放在她的私处，突然合起手指。她立刻发出一声呜咽，他舔着她的耳朵低语：“我一直在想你。Every time I stroke my cock, I think about fucking you.”  
Oh God.  
他松开她，开始抚摸她的窄缝，这一次他直接把布料压进了她的双唇之间。  
“已经湿了吗，格兰杰？”他轻轻说道，当他滑过她那肿胀的阴蒂时，她配合地扭动起腰肢。赫敏的神经紧绷，下身的欲望正拼命地想发泄出来。因为她没有回答，他用力咬她的耳垂，赫敏倒吸了一口气。  
“欧，没关系，格兰杰，你不用告诉我，”他的手指更用力地按住了她被盖住的阴部。她不用看就能感觉到他脸上邪恶的笑容。“我迟早会弄清楚。”  
她还没来得及理解他的意思，他就把她的短裤从大腿上扯了下来，用脚把她的腿叉开。她正要抗议，突然一根手指深深扎进了她的身体。她的头向后倒在石墙上。Oh yes. Yes.  
赫敏不得不咬紧嘴唇压住自己的呻吟声。她一定是疯了，才会在一个非常开阔、明亮的走廊里，让本该是宿敌的人的手搅弄她的私处，而她无法阻止自己向他屈服。  
“God, Granger, your pussy is so wet,”他粗声低喘道。  
一股热浪掠过她的脸颊，但她的尴尬和她下腹的欲望显得格外不相称。  
德拉科往后退了一步，低头看着女学生会主席。她的脸颊泛着粉红色，眼睛半阖，粉糯的小嘴张开呈一个柔软的椭圆形。他盯着她的嘴，把他那湿透了的手指抽出来，送到她唇边。  
他挽着她的头发，把她的头向后仰，变成完全顺从的姿势，然后把他那光滑、湿润的手指慢慢放在到她唇边。有那么一秒钟，他只是看着她，手抱着她的头，她的双唇上满是她自己晶莹的体液。他恐怕这辈子都没见过比这更性感的画面了。  
接着，他慢慢地把那粘乎乎的手指伸进了她微张的嘴里。他不自主地闭上了眼。  
“舔掉，”他命令道。她的双唇扣住了他的手指，他妈的，他想把下身也塞进她嘴里。他把手举得高高的，这样她就不得不把头往后仰，他一遍又一遍地把手伸进她的嘴里，戏弄她。  
“你一个人在房间里，会舔掉手指上的东西吗？Do you pretend you're sucking my cock?”她使劲地吸着，把他的手指吸进嘴里，用舌头缠绕包裹着。他试图想象她躺在床上，盖着被子摊开双腿的样子。他想看她把自己的手指伸进湿漉漉的阴部。按摩阴蒂直到高潮。他想看到她极其隐私的举动。在这里。现在。  
德拉科把手指从她嘴里抽出来，用吻堵住了她的嘴。他用舌头舔过她的，那是她独有的味道。赫敏格兰杰的味道。  
"Show me your pussy," he commanded.  
她睁大了眼睛，摇头，并又一次环顾了走廊。“这里不行，”她低声说。  
“不，就在这里，把裙子撩起来。”  
赫敏仰头望着他那双水晶般锐利的灰色眼睛，试探性地把裙摆拉到了大腿上方。她不敢相信自己在做这件事。尤其是在这里。但她的血液在血管四处乱窜，她此刻正惝恍迷离，无所顾忌。  
德拉科低吼着抓住了她拉着裙子的手，粗暴地向上拉起，压在她身上。赫敏的呼吸停滞了。她完全暴露在外面，双腿分开，内裤挂在大腿上。她能感觉到冬日的凉风打在她湿漉的双腿内侧。她睁大眼睛望着德拉科，脸涨得通红。他的目光正盯着她的私处。  
“God yes,”他声音低沉，稍显粗暴地抓住了她的阴部。  
赫敏的心跳到飞起，德拉科放在她身下和头发上的手都没有放开。他抬头望着她，眼神坚定，炯炯有神。  
“你晚上一个人躺在床上的时候，会碰自己漂亮的身体吗？”赫敏僵在原地，呆呆地望着他。  
“会吗？”他拉了拉她的头发，她发出一阵轻声的呻吟。  
“会。”她回答得太轻了，几乎听不到自己的声音。  
“你会用手指，假装那是我吗？”  
“会。”  
他向下俯身，把嘴凑到她耳边。她能感觉到一股热气从她的脸颊上一路垂到脖子上。她觉得自己好像融化在了身后的石墙里。  
“我想看——你一个人在房里的时候会怎么自慰。”  
赫敏茫然地望着走廊对面的墙壁，脑子里一片空白。她太性奋了，感觉随时都会爆发。她不知道为什么，也不想知道为什么，她只想服从。她想听从他的命令。尽管她正站在一处谁都可能走过的开放走廊上，正冒着着难以想象的受辱的风险，但她还是想照他说的去做。  
她闭上眼睛，慢慢地、犹豫地把手往下探。她用胳膊把裙子压在身上，就在那一瞬间，她的手指几乎已经碰到了那两瓣嫩肉。  
梅林！她怎么能这么做？他为什么要她这么做？她轻敲了一下还藏在褶皱里的阴蒂。Oh yes.接着她加重了手上的力道。Oh. Fuck yes. 赫敏能感觉到身体里的欲望更急迫了。  
德拉科往边上挪了挪，让她更加暴露。她能感受到他的坚硬正压在她的屁股上，上下蹭动。他的手仍然紧紧地缠绕在她的头发上，用力往后拉。  
"Spread your pussy lips."  
赫敏紧紧闭上眼。她几乎都还没有碰到自己，她的呼吸已经急促到窒息。但她愿意这么做。她的手指滑到自己湿润的双唇中间，手指张开成一个大大的“v”字，把私处打开给德拉科看。一股冷风打在她裸露的阴蒂上，拂过她大腿之间滚烫的湿气。  
"Yesss. Good girl," 他呻吟着，用脚把她的双腿踢得更开。“别动。”赫敏艰难地咽了口唾沫，饥渴而绝望地等着他的下一道命令。  
德拉科开始轻拍她裸露在外的阴蒂，她的臀部立刻一阵抽搐。 Oh God. Yes. Please. 但是他很快移开了手，赫敏憋住一声娇喘以示抗议。  
“想要吗，格兰杰？”  
"Yes! Please." 她乞求到。  
“自己来，我看着你。”  
赫敏那只空着的手立刻飞到了阴蒂上，开始用力画圈。她离高潮只差一点了，她太想要了，以至于完全不顾周围的环境，她翘起臀部，一只手猛烈快速地绕着她的阴蒂转，另一只手的手指直接插入了她的阴部。  
德拉科退后看着她。她几乎完全闭上了眼，眉毛因为兴奋而皱了起来，微张着嘴，气喘吁吁，她脸上完全屈服的表情带走了他的呼吸。  
她的手指，正努力制造一场高潮，在她粉色的花园里移动，这场景让他的下身因期待而硬得发疼。他必须看到这个画面。看到她为了满足他的私欲，把自己弄成这样，然后他会让自己的jb取而代之，狠狠地操她。  
“对，就是这样，格兰杰。”赫敏呻吟着。随着她的手指不断搅弄，走廊里充满了潮湿的弹水声，她感到无比窘迫，但这种窘迫让整个事情变得更香艳。  
德拉科的呼吸又在她耳边煽动。“你用手指自慰的时候，有几次会意淫我？”他顿了一会儿。“一次？两次？”他又顿了顿，然后再次靠过来，嘴唇几乎贴着她的耳朵。“每天晚上？”  
“恩，”她轻轻回答。  
“你会假装那是我的舌头吗？你会掐自己的乳头，想象成我在草你吗？”  
她大声呻吟着，臀部疯狂扭动，手指快速而有力地转动着。她的发际线上沁出了汗水，看到她撩起裙子，身体裸露，还有脸上绝望的表情，德拉科觉得他下身不用碰就能爆炸了。  
她又呻吟了一声，喘息声从墙上弹了回来。她越来越近了。德拉科俯在她身上，用手捂住了她的嘴。  
“看着我，格兰杰！”他命令道，他的脸离她只有几英寸。她的眉头痛苦地皱在一起，竭力睁开了呆滞的眼睛。紧张和狂喜同时精巧地交融在一起，碰撞在她精致的五官上。  
“你想要高潮吗？”  
她疯狂地在他的手下点头，用眼神搜寻着什么，一边哀求着。德拉科抓住了她身下的手，抽了出来，把自己的手指送回她滚烫、不断缩放的甬道里，伴随她另一个手继续摩擦着阴蒂有节奏地深入。她的臀部开始不协调地动起来，德拉科加快了速度。  
突然，德拉科心一沉。有声音。  
他抬起头，发现格兰杰一副惊慌失措的样子。她也听到了。但他们离得很远，而她就要……他继续捂着她的嘴，凑近她的耳朵低语。  
“Shhhh. Come on, Granger. Come for me. I want to feel your pussy coming on my fingers.”她的呼吸又变粗了，臀部又开始动了，他们加快了速度，直到她又一次疯狂起来。德拉科在她身体里猛烈地撞击着。而远处的声音开始走近了。  
"Come for me, Granger. Come on, kitten. Come on my fingers. Come!"  
伴随着一声极为痛苦的哭喊，她身体僵硬，阴道四壁开始在他的手指周围急速抽搐。  
德拉科敬畏地看着她从巅峰缓缓落下。她浑身是汗，满脸通红，疲惫不堪，但美到了极致。他深深地着了迷，只能用双手紧搂着她，把她颤抖的身体抱紧在他胸前。  
他此刻只想把她扑到，然后慢慢地填满她，喂饱她，但那个声响越来越大，他必须再忍一忍。于是他俯下身，拉起她的内裤，把她的裙子弄平，再次看了一眼确保她穿着得体。  
他咯咯笑了。她的眼睛茫然，平静而呆滞。就算伏地魔从角落里蹦出来，她可能都不会注意到。  
他又一次把她拉过来，她的胳膊松松地搂着他的腰，他把脸埋在她的卷发里。  
“不要再逃避我了，赫敏。”他在她耳边轻轻说，然后在她的太阳穴上温柔地落下一个吻。他深吸了一口气，放开了她，转身去拦那些走近的学生，在那之后，他得回房间，因为他自己还有一些未完成的事情要做。


	3. Chapter 22: Tell me what you want

你很难忽视美。当你走在路上遇到了一个美丽的女人，或男人，或一朵花，一幅画，你的目光就会紧随而去，就像向日葵总是朝着太阳转。  
德拉科就是这样被惊艳到了，当赫敏格兰杰走进圣诞舞会，三步一停，粉色的樱桃小嘴张得大大的，正喘着气。  
他不想看，但他的眼视线还是跟着她。  
一阵凉风吹过赫敏金色连衣裙上的开叉，轻抚着她左侧的膝盖和大腿。她紧张地用手抚平本就平整的柔软衣料。她望着前面敞开的门里透出来的温暖光线，心想大厅里可能会暖和些。金色的光晕从礼堂中翻滚着倾泻而出，她想起了和马尔福一起整理过的装饰盒子——星星、冰柱、雪花、金箔和花环——她不知道他最后用了什么。但当她站到灯光下，目瞪口呆地望着眼前的景象，所有的疑惑都从她脑海里消失了。  
成百，甚至成千上万的萤火布满了整个大厅，如波浪般漂浮着，让一切都沐浴在饱满的金色光芒中。它们聚集在天花板和空旷的角落里，有人走过时就摇摇晃晃打着转。她低头看了看她的手臂，的确有光点在她身上移动。这里美得让人窒息。  
赫敏屏着呼吸，就好像走进了梦境——她自己的梦境，她仍然能感觉到他的手捧着她的脸，他的指尖放在她的颧骨上。  
她感到心跳加快，当她穿过萤火的海洋向大厅的另一边望去，发现一双冰灰色的眼睛正紧紧地盯着她。  
这是给她准备的。  
这是他们之间的秘密对话。  
因为他们同病相怜（misery loves company），他想让她明白他有多痛苦，他是如何无时无刻不记得那个吻，他又是怎样为之神魂颠倒，备受折磨，因为他不知道如何用另一种方式告诉她。  
之前他们那种轻松的气氛被这种无声的交流彻底抹杀了。赫敏突然意识到自己呼吸急促，意识到远处人们正低声对她评头论足，意识到她现在热得要命。  
要不是一个熟悉的声音把她从恍惚中惊醒，她也许会永远站在门口，被他郁郁燃烧的凝视困住。  
“我们很好奇你什么时候会隆重入场。”哈利说着吻了吻她的脸颊，顺着她的目光看去。  
“嗯?”她困惑地问道。  
哈利皱起眉头，但眼里却止不住流露出喜悦。“来吧，到这儿来。”他把她领到朋友中间。他们聚到一起之后，哈利带她转了一个方向，好让她更方便融入大家的谈话。  
但对德拉科来说，这几乎是波特做过最糟糕的事情。当女学生会主席转过身来时，他感到自己的心都提到嗓子眼了。她穿着微亮的紧身连衣裙，整个背部裸露在外——从她娇嫩的肩膀开始，一直垂到她瘦小的下背部。她双肩上有一组细到极致的带子，它们在她的背后肩胛骨下方纵横交错。他垂涎欲滴地看着她脊柱向下伸展消失的地方……  
“很惊艳，不是吗？”一个声音越过他的肩膀传来。德拉科的心脏停跳了一拍，他差点惊慌失措起来，但此时邓布利多在空中挥舞着一只手，显然他在暗示这些精灵的灯光，好像他刚才意指的一直都是这个，而非格兰杰。德拉科可不信他的鬼话。“我想这可能是我在霍格沃茨见过最精彩的圣诞舞会。”  
“谢谢，教授。”  
“你一定有一些奇妙的灵感。”校长若有所思地笑笑，然后看着德拉科的眼睛，德拉科没有回应。  
“马尔福先生，作为主席，我希望你和你的女学生会主席能领舞，作为这场盛大舞会的开场。”德拉科大概是吃了熊心豹子胆，他对校长挑了挑眉毛，而邓布利多仍然一脸无辜。德拉科能看得出老人压抑着一颗八卦的心。  
“好的，先生。”  
“太棒了。太棒了。好吧，那么都交给你了（see to it）。祝你今晚玩得愉快，德拉科。”校长说着，拍了拍德拉科的肩膀，然后走开了。  
邓布利多一走远，德拉科就哀怨地叹了口气。  
赫敏对哈利的邀请表示欢迎。她看到金妮把嘴唇涂得光亮，她努力把注意力集中在朋友们身上。马尔福刚才又让她失去了平衡，就像他吻她时那样。用礼堂里的荧火，用他灰色的眼睛。  
当德拉科走近这群格兰芬多时，他看到罗恩韦斯莱不爽地眯起了眼。德拉科脸上忍不住挂起他招牌的挑衅笑容。他用眼角的余光看见波特也焦急地看向了他。  
格兰杰一大片裸露的春色就像一块磁铁，德拉科俯身越过她的肩膀，指尖拂过她脊椎底部温暖的皮肤。  
“能赏个光吗，格兰杰？”他在她耳边低语，但视线依旧放在那个红头发身上。德拉科听到她倒抽了口气，当她抬起头来望向他时，他中断了和韦斯莱的视线交流。  
她的脸上写满了惊讶，但她还没来得及说什么，韦斯莱就带着愤怒的表情走上前来。  
“不好意思？”  
“黄鼠狼，我没在跟你讲话，你是挺不好意思的。”  
大家都紧张地注视着他们俩，剑拔弩张的紧张气氛骤然加剧。  
“你要干什么，马尔福？”  
“我在邀请漂亮女士跳舞。”他冷冷地回答。  
如果看热闹的人眼尖一点，他们可能会注意到金妮和拉文德吃惊地张大了嘴巴。马尔福对赫敏用了“赏光”和“女士”两个词，邀请她跳第一支舞……还在大庭广众之下……拉文德把手放在罗恩的前臂上。  
德拉科看到了机会，向她伸出了手。“可以吗？”他语气严肃。赫敏看着他伸出来的手，搭了上去，她能听到周围的人都倒抽了一口凉气。  
他们走向空荡荡的舞池，这感觉太不真实了。两位主席都能感觉到学生们递来的好奇的目光，他们的窃窃私语一点也不安静。学生会主席领舞开始圣诞舞会，这一点也不稀奇，她猜这也是马尔福的意思。但从这些交头接耳中可以看出，霍格沃茨还没有准备好看到他们手牵手。这群看客知道的可太少了呢，赫敏想笑。但当德拉科把她搂进怀里，再一次把目光锁定在她身上时，这种感觉连同其他一切都消失了，除了德拉科马尔福。  
他的手指渴望地抓住了那只小手。  
再一次抱着她，再一次搂着她臀部的曲线，在旋转的金色光芒中，他的呼吸停止了。他为什么要让这里充满童话般的色彩？现在看来，这似乎是最糟糕的主意，因为这只会让他举步维艰。  
他收起下巴，带上一副拘谨的面具，优雅地在地板上移动着，每一步都很完美，什么也没有透露出来，他否认自己的身体在尖叫着要把她拉近，占有她，就在这里，用任何一种方法占有她。  
赫敏一只手搭在他的肩膀上，另一只手在他的大手下，她可以感觉到他身体的僵硬，这与他轻松优雅的动作矛盾极了。他是伪装大师，她现在知道了。她正在学习读懂他的眼神，锋利、强硬、决绝，她无法把目光移开。  
“德拉科……这里美极了。”她用聊天的口气说着，表现出一副不受影响的样子。这既是为了他好，也是为了逃避他敏锐的眼睛。不过，她一说出来，就表明乐她知道这是为了答谢他们的吻，她的脸蹭得一下发热了。  
德拉科神经紧绷，他的每一寸肌肉都在克制自己的冲动，他只听到了他的名字。不是马尔福，而是德拉科。“德拉科”，又一次，“德拉科”。他满脑子都慢动作回放着她的喉舌念出这个名字时的模样，还有她最后发声时，微微撅起的嘴唇。“德拉科”。  
他心里还有一小部分，在不停地告诉她，她也很漂亮。但它一直停在他心里，不断重复着，直到为时已晚。  
邓布利多把麦格教授领到舞池中，几秒后金妮也把哈利拖了出来。舞池里拥满了人，他们终于都叹了口气，赫敏温柔地朝他笑了笑，分享着她的宽慰。  
就在那一刻——就在那时——一切都改变了。那微不足道的一刹那间，她的微笑，终于使他缴械投降。  
赫敏发现了。她看出来了。那双水晶般灰色的眼睛里有一种微妙的变化，从沮丧到有所图谋。他不再掩饰他的目光，她的笑容慢慢从脸上消失，眼睛睁得大大的。她感到自己脸颊上的红晕向着胸口流淌而下，她挣扎着想要保持正常呼吸。他修长的手指紧抓住了她的臀部，她深吸了口气。  
一首曲子即将结束，变调，德拉科猛地把赫敏拽到身前，他们的身体紧紧压在一起，两人都忘记了自己已然被人群包围。她发出一声微弱的呜咽，眼睛飞快地瞟向一边，想看看是不是有人发现。但接着他向前倾，温热的呼吸刷过她的耳廓，她合上双眼。  
“告诉我你想要什么，格兰杰。”他的声音低沉粗重，带着命令的口吻，嘴唇擦过她的后颈。一股强烈的需求在她的小腹里涌动，她忍不住想弓身迎合，本能地把头倒向一边向他露出了脖子。  
“证明给我看吧。（Show me）”他伏在她的肩头低喘，“我答应你……我他妈当然会答应你。（Yes… Fuck yes）”  
他立刻撤开了，赫敏盯着他的背影，下巴颤抖着，竭力使自己镇定下来。她咽了口气，环顾四周。没有人在看。似乎谁都没有在看她。她把一只手稳稳地搭在小腹上，深吸了口气。  
剩下的夜晚过得一片模糊。罗恩似乎整夜都陪在她身边，拼命想引起她的注意，坚持和她跳舞，他像哈利一样亲吻她的脸颊。  
金妮不止一次给她解围，把她拖到一个安静的角落里，或者让她喝酒。韦斯莱的小妹妹调皮又活蹦乱跳，让赫敏稍微分散了点注意力，不去多顾忌她颤抖的神经。不过，金妮似乎也总是想提起马尔福邀请赫敏跳舞这件怪事，还有为什么那个高个的金发男孩头一回没有约人就来参加舞会，虽然这在赫敏看来似乎无关紧要。  
是的，德拉科马尔福没有和他的女伴一起来。因为他根本没有勇气去邀请她。何况她也是一个人来的，也许她的理由和他一样，但她还没有准备好承认，就连她自己都对此毫无头绪。  
他答应了。他答应了。赫敏过不去这道坎了。从昨天晚上，她脱下裙子，穿睡衣，爬上床，抬头盯着她那鲜红色的华盖。到今天早上她洗完澡，擦干头发，穿上制服。当她和朋友们一起上了马车，一路来到霍格莫德车站。他答应了。她要有性生活了。她要和德拉科马尔福上床了。  
德拉科马尔福就要看到她浑身赤裸的样子。  
恰恰在回城堡的路上，德拉科马尔福和她面对面坐在空荡荡的马车里时，他心里想的也正是这个。他要看到赫敏格兰杰赤身裸体的样子了。他想象过多少次？有多少次，他抚摸自己的时候，思考着她的乳房是不是像他想象的那样？她乳头的颜色是什么？她尝起来是什么味道？  
坐在她对面，四下无人，德拉科看着她。而她环顾四周，就是不看向他。他能感觉到她身上散发出来的紧张情绪。他笑了，能以这种方式让这个不屈不挠的女巫不安，他着实为此自豪。他无法否认，一想到要成为她的第一次，他感到异常骄傲。第一个，永远的第一个，进入她身体的人。  
从她在舞池里对他微笑的那一刻起，从他屈服的那一刻起，德拉科终于觉得自己清醒了过来。混乱消失了，战斗结束了。就在他似乎输了这场游戏的时候，他意识到他赢了。他要让她在他身下，为他敞开心扉。  
但他不能、也不会，仅仅满足自己。德拉科想让她心甘情愿地臣服。不是那种把钱包交给一个抢劫犯然后希望他不会伤害你。他想从她那里得到更多，更完整、更全面的东西。他想毁掉她，让她求饶，让她恳求他下手。  
他们默不作声地坐在车厢里，纷纷扬扬的雪花绕着马车护栏打转。  
赫敏忐忑不安，她很高兴马尔福现在没有逼她。她只能一动不动地坐在他对面，他的目光正试图穿透她。她吓坏了，这倒是真的。但她也被激动、好奇和兴奋所深深吸引着，几乎要无法忍受。她不知道那会是什么样子，也无法在脑海中形成具体画面，于是她放弃了，她会让马尔福引导她。她不就想要个人引导吗？  
他们到达霍格沃茨后从马车里爬了出来，走出栅栏，离开了温暖的车厢。两人走上台阶时步伐很慢，都小心翼翼免得滑进覆盖万物的雪毯里。德拉科一边看着格兰杰的卷发里夹着的白色的雪花，一边在她身后步步跟进。  
他们到达了巨大的橡木门口，她去拉把手，德拉科伸手圈住了她的手腕。  
“今晚格兰杰。今晚过来。”  
她咽了口唾沫，点点头。  
赫敏站在他门前，心怦怦直跳。她慢慢地做了几次深呼吸，试图让身体里那些横冲直撞的蝴蝶平静下来，它们的翅膀正拍打着她的腹部。  
她低头看着自己的脚。她的右脚趾上有一个很大的磨痕。她埋怨地叹了口气，不知怎的，由于神经太错乱，她完全忘了换掉制服。赫敏默默耸了耸肩，反正她穿着衣服的时间也不会太长——这个想法又在她心头激起一阵新的骚动。  
她闭上眼睛，鼓起她所能找到的每一分勇气。去吧，赫敏。不要想那么多了。就……敲门。现在就敲。  
德拉科站在她面前，光着脚，衬衫没有掖好，袖子也被卷了起来，他合上了手里正在看的书，拿在手里晃动。他的手移到门框上并把门开大了一点。赫敏鼓足勇气，从他的胳膊底下钻进了光线柔和的大房间里。  
她站在床边，局促不安地摸着裙角。德拉科站在门边，看着她，陶醉于她。他想记住这一刻。他想要记住这个纯洁，从未被触碰，正站在他的床边等着他的，赫敏格兰杰。


	4. Chapter 29: Just Like This

时间还早，天还未破晓，万事万物都还沉浸于黎明前的阴影中。  
德拉科努力保持睡着的状态，他梦见自己紧裹着赫敏，就在他身下，是他半夜把她拉进了怀里，像毯子一样盖住了她。  
再久一点。  
但有个弯曲的脚背正沿着他的小腿缓慢地上下移动，让他逐渐清醒过来，他甚至感受到了胸口上冷热交替的呼吸。  
这不是梦。  
他静静躺了一会儿，闭着眼，让身体记住她在他怀里的感觉。  
夜里的某个时候，她的双臂从他的背上松开了，他伸手探进了她的头发。  
他还整个趴在她身上。  
德拉科抬起头，睁开眼看着身下的景象。她闭着眼，像是藏在了他够不到的深处，他弯下腰，在她的面颊上轻轻地吻了一下。  
德拉科小心翼翼地把她挪开，让她躺在自己那一边，一边拉着毯子，一边看有没有吵醒她。他希望这段时间能完全属于他。在柔和的晨光中看她，碰她。以他内心最渴望的方式去了解她。  
霸占她，用他所知的唯一的方式霸占她。  
他伸出一根手指，勾勒出她耳朵的轮廓，然后向下，从下颚一直延伸到她下巴上的圆润曲线，他的指尖在那里停留了片刻，然后继续延伸到她的脖子。他用整只手盖住了她的喉部，在睡梦中显得温暖而脆弱，恳求着他的吻。  
在她的喉咙下方，他绕着那个凹处的阴影画圈，手指轻轻地朝里摁了摁。赫敏深吸了口气，把头转向他，她的脖颈被蒙上了层柔和的光。但她没有醒。  
德拉科看着她的脸庞，放松，自然，仿佛灵魂离开了她的身体，它在这里耐心地等着她归来。  
他沿着她一侧的锁骨画过一条直线，然后折回，在另一侧重复这个动作。德拉科停止了思考，就像房间里的空气，就像这一刻。当他的手绕过她的肩膀，他想起了另一个清晨，那是他第一次把嘴贴到她的肩膀上。  
慢慢的，慢慢的，赫敏醒了过来。她身上的温暖和重量消失了，而她的身体渴望再次找到它。还没睁开眼，她就意识到德拉科在碰她。他往下滑到她手上时，在她的胳膊上留下了大片暖流。  
他展开她的每一根手指，赫敏又清醒了些，最后，当他的指尖在她的手掌上画着八字时，她睁开了眼睛。  
德拉科的目光紧盯着她的手，赫敏安静地看着他，觉得自己好像抓了他个现行，但她不想破坏这亲密的时刻。  
她注视着他的脸，沉思而专注，他把她的手放在他掌心下，用他的手指丈量她的手指，指尖相碰，掌心相对，他忍不住轻扫过她的指缝。她合拢五指，握住了他的手。他们四目相对。  
那一刻，他们在灰色的晨光中凝视着对方，沉默而漫长，有一种说不清的东西——把他们联系在一起的东西——蔓延开来了，直到德拉科把他们握紧的手举到唇边。  
赫敏的呼吸停止了，他吻了吻赫敏的手背，然后把她的两只胳膊分别举过头顶，手腕交叉固定。他停在那里，摁着她的手腕，用眼神和无声的命令让她保持这个姿势不要动。赫敏吞了口唾沫。  
她的身体在他面前徐徐展开，像祭坛上的贡品一样。  
她的目光顺着德拉科的手指向下，他的指尖掠过她柔软的腋下，绕着她的手肘画圈，抚摸着她的关节内侧，继续向下，顺着她温暖娇嫩的手臂内侧，一直到她松弛的乳房曲线，那里仍然盖着了层薄薄的衣料。  
一道微弱的亮光在德拉科的胸前闪烁，吸引了她的注意。赫敏觉得自己的呼吸好像卡在喉咙里。  
他戴了她的项链，她送他的那根。  
意识到这一点，她的心跳突然加快了，但他的手已经在她的衣服下摆处摸索到了她光洁的皮肤，她不禁缩起肚子轻吸了一口气，这个念头很快就溜走了。  
他的手宽厚温暖，沿着她的肚子一路而下，正好贴合她的曲线，他来来回回、有意无意的，在她的衣物下一寸一寸地移动，让她心跳加速。  
现在，德拉科的手正围着她的肚脐转，一圈又一圈。  
当他拉起她的背心，手掌越过她的肋骨，最终盖住她的胸部时，赫敏放弃了控制自己的呼吸。衣服在她胳膊下揉成了一团，她紧绷的乳头在寒冷的空气中挺立起来，她使劲咽着口水，把注意力集中在德拉科严肃的脸上。  
欲望在德拉科身体里蔓延，他感到肺里的空气变得稀薄。他数了三个呼吸，只是为了静静地看着她。她美得不可方物。双臂伸展，裸露的乳房不断向他靠近，纤细的双腿羞涩地摩擦着，她比她自己——比所谓躺在他床上的女孩——都更有意义。她是一个怪诞而美丽的生物，他想要彻底了解她。  
他想要称之为：属于他的。That he wanted to call his own.  
他伸出一根手指在她的两乳之间画了一条直线，沿着她的肋骨边缘，到她头顶上方舒展的手臂处。为了充分触碰到她腹部的肌肤，他把手掌平贴在她身上，温柔地拂过她柔软的小腹，绕过她的身体，双手平摊放在她的两乳之间，顺着一条直线摸到了她的喉咙处。随后，慢慢的，他的手越过她胸部的隆起，绕到两侧回到了仍然温暖柔软的下腹部。  
他手指下的每一寸皮肤都把他的心压得更紧了一些，有点疼，但敦促着他继续。  
他小心翼翼地摸索着她的身体，速度慢得令人发狂。仿佛是他在塑造她，雕刻她的腰部、腹部和臀部的曲线，他在她身上洒下的每一缕温暖都赋予了这幅躯体以新的生命。  
他的手炙热又丝滑，从她的大腿外侧开始燃烧，来到她的膝盖下，顺势弯起了她的腿，她欲火焚身，情不自禁地想弓身迎合。  
赫敏把手腕压进枕头，屈服于本能的反应，她的身体正在德拉科的触摸下不断起伏。Yes. God, yes. 这就是她的身体想要的。把她自己——交出去。交给他。  
两只大手搂着她的腰，一起往下，把她的短裤褪到她的屁股上，接着到大腿上，弄得赫敏的心在胸口狂跳。慢慢的，沿着她的腿滑下，滑过她的膝盖，最后彻底消失了。他跪在她的脚边，只有一团苍白的光影，他的手指环绕着她的脚踝和脚跟，描摹着她的每一个脚趾。  
接着，他的手掌悄然滑过她的小腿肚、膝盖，把她的腿分开，突然间，她急促而刺耳的呼吸声在这个安静的房间里显得太突兀了。他的手绕着她大腿一寸寸挪动，她准备好了，对他而言宛如完美的港湾。  
当德拉科俯下身，终于躺进他一手雕刻的摇篮里时，她长长地叹了口气，张开双臂搂住了他的肩膀。  
他凭借自身的重量把赫敏压在床上，肌肤相贴的温暖、他那双温柔深情、紧盯着她的灰色眼睛，一切让赫敏感到无比满足，满足到可怕。  
她的手抚摸着德拉科光滑的背部皮肤和肌肉，一直到他的脖子，一根细细的链子挡住了她。她沿着这根细线摸索而下，目光落在了链子上轻轻摆动着的银色小飞贼上。她把这个小银球捧在手里，这是她信任他的象征。  
她的心一阵剧痛。她放了他鸽子。她抛弃了他。但是，他仍然戴着它。  
赫敏眨眨眼睛，抬头发现他正在看她。她原以为他的眼睛里会流露出责备的神色，或是伤心，但她看到的却只有无尽的温柔，德拉科似乎能理解她自己都捉摸不透的内心深处。如果她的视线停留得太久，她会哭的。  
但接着他抓住她的手从扑腾的飞贼上拉开，压在她头两侧，再一次和她十指相扣。然后他的双唇描摹起了她的，他吻着她，慢慢的，非常缓慢的，他的舌头探入她的嘴，填满了她，旋转着，模糊了她的思绪和感觉。  
她的唇舌厚重绵软。缓慢而慵懒的吻，像太妃糖一样蔓延开来。他像爱抚她的整个身体那样彻底而缓慢地爱抚着她的嘴，他们的身体，炙热，滚烫，交缠在一起，随着他们的舌头的节奏起伏着。  
德拉科坚挺的下身抵在赫敏的入口处，随着他臀部做出一个平稳的起伏，德拉科终于陷进了她那紧密缱绻、仿佛能吞噬一切的热潮里。他在她的嘴里呻吟出声，沉浸在她的身体里，然后他停在了那里，一动不动，继续吻她。  
时间可以停止了。  
就像这样。  
永远停在她的身体里，永远吻她，她的手指紧紧地攥着他的，一会儿松开，一会儿又握紧了。  
一切都是完美的。  
她在他身下扭动着臀部，驱使他本能的动起来，但他想要慢慢来。如果这是再次拥有她的唯一机会，他希望这就是永远。  
德拉科从赫敏的吻中挣脱出来，低头看着她那双深邃的眼睛，一边煞费苦心地慢慢从赫敏炽热的阴部里抽出。他握紧她的手指，又滑回了她的身体。  
他就是这样——在灰色的冬日阳光下，和赫敏格兰杰做爱的。不紧不慢。彻底。深入。占有她，占有这一刻。  
他竭力抑制住自己的身体想要加快速度的冲动，努力保持平稳。  
In.  
Out.  
Slow.  
Slow.  
Slow.  
他抗拒着她大腿的动作，抗拒着她紧抓不放的手指，他咬紧牙关，她的身体变得僵硬，她跳动的内壁紧扣着他。然后，当他到达巅峰的边缘时，他停顿了更久。  
Slow.  
哪怕他自己的高潮已经席卷而来。  
德拉科紧握着她的手，把他滚烫发红的脸埋在她脖子上的鬈发里。她的头发柔软，沉默，又温柔，零星的话语自动在他脑海里浮现：  
我爱你。我爱你。我爱你。你为什么没有来？I love you. I love you. I love you. Why didn't you come?（双关）  
这一次，当他的秘密告白浮上心头，当他的无处宣泄的情绪席卷全身，当他的忏悔呼之欲出，他并不感到意外。这种感觉很熟悉。很隐秘。很脆弱。脆弱到无法明言。于是他又吻了她。  
然后他侧身翻了个身，拉着她，把她紧紧地搂在怀里，因为他不会再犯同样的错误了。  
几个小时后，赫敏仍然被压在德拉科的下巴下，被他的胳膊和腿压得喘不过气来，她闻着他皮肤的温暖气味，脑海里出现了一些遥远的记忆，比如松针在她脚下折断、跳进湖里、脸上感受到的温暖，或许是被阳关晒的，或许是被温热的空气感染的。  
随着他的呼吸，她头顶的卷发沙沙作响。赫敏躺在那里，享受着被他吞没、被德拉科马尔福搂在怀里的感觉。无论她曾经对爱情有过怎样模糊的想象，这就是它应有的模样。  
她仰起头来望着他的脸，似乎又变得柔和了，不知怎的显得更年轻了。她的目光又落到小飞贼上，她突然觉得心痛。她当然希望他戴着，毕竟她都已经送出去了，但看到他脖子上的链子，知道他一直戴着它，即使她没有来见他……这让她满脑子都是可怕的念头——关于他，他和她，关于他们之间的关系。  
赫敏的心里忐忑不安。现在算什么？她有充分的理由反对这件事。过多的失去自己，献身与他，这太容易了。她不觉得自己是特别的。她不会乞求他给她不能或不愿给予的东西。  
但她想待在这里。这是最低的要求，因为她的身提本能渴望如此。她的手证实了这个需求，她开始在他宽阔的背部上移动，到他臀部的骨头上，向下移动到他屁股上的凹陷处。  
她感到一阵轻微的震颤，像这样在他睡着的时候，在安全的时候，能这样自由地触碰他。  
她的小手绕过德拉科的臀部曲线，继续向下，到他臀部和大腿相接的地方。她的手指沿着那道折痕轻轻抚摸着他的大腿内外侧。这是一个很隐私的地方。很少有人碰这里，很少有人会想到碰这里。仅仅是触碰禁忌，就让赫敏的心跳加快了一点。  
德拉科的腿抽动了一下，赫敏的手停了下来，她抬头看着他的脸，但他没有醒来。过了一会儿，她又试探性地抚摸起来。来来回回，在柔嫩的皮肤上爱抚着，她的指尖在轻触中发热。  
“如果你再这样下去，格兰杰，会遭报复的。”  
赫敏僵住了，抬起头。但他的眼睛仍然闭着。  
她知道自己很调皮，于是她咬着嘴唇，继续用指尖在那片区域上轻轻爬了起来。  
刹那间，他弯起了一条眉毛，睡眼惺忪之间他睁开了一只灰色的眼睛，同时弯起嘴角露出一个坏笑。  
赫敏还没来得及眨眼睛，就被他一个翻身压在身下，手腕被一只有力的大手压在头顶，德拉科用大腿钳住了她，手指戳到了她的肋骨处。她立刻笑着嚎叫起来，喘着粗气，尖叫着要他停下来，一边在他的身下挣扎，试图逃脱他无情的攻击。但是毫无作用。德拉科把她牢牢地攥在身下，不管她怎么动都无济于事。  
刹那间，她怀疑这是不是他骑着扫帚追逐飞贼的感觉。但他的手指又动了起来，她的所有念头都飞了出去。她还注意到他们都赤身裸体，她的乳房正尴尬地上下跳动。还有，她不记得以前见过德拉科笑得那么灿烂。  
他突然停下来，朝她咧嘴一笑。真不可思议，这是纯粹的幸福。她的脸不由自主地反射了他的微笑。  
“你投降吗，格兰杰？”  
她犹豫了。她不能忍受挠痒痒，但她不想结束这一切。她想待在这个幸福的小泡泡里，看德拉科对着她微笑，这是真实的，轻松而美好，空气里充满了勃勃生机。要是能再待一会儿就好了……但他的肚子咕咕叫了，赫敏窃笑起来。  
“投降吧格兰杰，否则我就吃了你。”他威胁道，眼里闪着淫荡的光芒。  
赫敏红了脸，垂下了目光。她扭着头把下巴抵在胳膊上，快速轻叫道：“我投降。”  
德拉科撇了撇嘴，打量了她一会儿。他继续抱着她的胳膊，俯下身来，在她耳边轻声说:“欧，小猫咪。你会喜欢被吃掉的。我保证。”他深情地吻了吻她的鼻尖，然后跳下床。  
德拉科一离开她，赫敏就坐了起来，把那张皱巴巴的白床单拉到腋下。  
她睁大眼睛看着德拉科光着身子在充满阳光的房间里走来走去。她的心思似乎都集中在他走路时如何带动了屁股上的肌肉，以及他的性器在他身前蹦出的样子，而他似乎没有注意到这些。  
她把被单拉高了一点，他一点都不感到难为情，让她反而感到更加局促不安。  
然鹅事实上，他的分身的确有影响他的行动，只是他没有急着去处理这件事，总之他随性地穿上了裤子，好像他的小弟弟根本不存在一样……好吧，她必须认真地重新评估她对男性身体的看法。  
这很少见，但有时，一个17岁的孩子的胃还真能抑制他兽性大发。德拉科真的很饿。不过，他想，如果赫敏不投降，他还是可以立刻马上满足她的。他暗自发笑。她时而表现出格兰芬多的勇敢，时而又很害羞，真是可爱极了。在他们的日常校园生活中，他从来没有见过赫敏格兰杰对任何事情感到害羞。能在厚脸皮这方面超过她真是太好了。  
他瞥了她一眼，只见她仍然坐在床上，床单拉得高高的，脸颊上泛起可爱的粉红色。很明显，她对自己身体的羞怯使她变得很害羞。他可以戏弄她，这是轻而易举的事，但在他的心里，在他的房间里，正升腾起一种轻松自由的气氛，所以现在不值得冒这个险。他觉得可以让她冷静一下，于是转过身去，慢条斯理地扣上衬衫的扣子。  
德拉科的直觉是对的。毕竟她是个格兰芬多，他们都很容易读懂。他一转身，就听到床发出吱嘎声，还有织物沙沙作响的声音。  
而他毕竟是个斯莱特林，他一边笑一边从床边的大镜子里望着她，显然她已经忘记了这一点。


	5. Chapter 5

有什么东西……某种试探性的、微妙的东西在德拉科的喉咙里飘动。一种说不清道不明，非常不确定的东西，好像只要他呼吸得太用力，它就可能会昙花一现般消失。但也许，如果他能小心一点，温柔一点……  
但这不可能。一直都是不可能的。德拉科知道这一点。他早就知道了。  
可是，赫敏格兰杰跟着他一起从地窖走到了礼堂。就在他身旁——从他的房间——走到了礼堂。  
他无法停止脸上的微笑。  
即使在主桌上，在所有学生、麦格和斯内普面前，在邓布利多无所不知的目光下，德拉科也无法藏起笑容。他一直处于一种无限期待的状态，就好像随时都会看到金色飞贼出现在阳光下，闪着耀眼的白光。  
现在他随时都可能赢。

此时此刻，赫敏随时都会输。  
她咬紧牙关，不让自己笑出声来，并给了德拉科一个警告的眼神。他嘴角微动，手指又开始在她的膝盖后方蜿蜒爬行起来。她眯起眼睛看着他。  
德拉科的一只胳膊随意地垂在身边，其实在桌子底下，她的长袍已经被拉到裸露的大腿上，他轻轻地抚摸着赫敏膝盖后柔软的地方。这让她神经紧绷。  
她坐在礼堂里，脸本来就很红了， 因为她的长袍下只穿了一条内裤，而她的姿势因为德拉科的戏弄而显得僵硬无比，这绝对会暴露她的。但是，尽管她看过他的裸体——并和他发生了关系(两次！)——在他面前她仍然感到兵荒马乱。  
她挪开膝盖，看到他显然在努力掩饰眼角眉梢的笑意，她很难不对他笑。德拉科的脸上有一种赫敏从未见过的轻松的神情。他的眼神灵动而明亮，气色也很好。礼堂里似乎充满了粉红色的泡泡，有点让人受不了，她的心都飘了起来。  
他的手指又一次滑过她膝盖弯处，开始沿着她的大腿往上游走。不管气氛怎么和谐，赫敏还是紧紧咬住了下颚，没有表现出任何异样，她默许了这个游戏。她敏捷地——他为此小小吃了一惊——把腿向后一弯，一下子夹住了德拉科的手。  
德拉科使劲拽，试着把手拖出来，一脸惊诧，而她不禁露出出自鸣得意的笑容。  
过了一会儿，他好像也默许了她的小阴谋，这时邓布利多转向德拉科。  
“马尔福先生，你有找到我们那位调皮捣蛋的鬼魂吗？”赫敏觉得她要笑疯了。  
德拉科僵住了，他手还卡在桌子底下呢，他的两颊很快红了起来。“还没……还没，先生。我……”他结结巴巴地说，一边找借口。“我还没见到过他。”严格来说，这是事实。他不满地皱着眉头，低头盯着盘子。  
赫敏松开了他的手，他立刻把手抬到桌面上，抓住了他的高脚杯以示清白。  
“（你这个）女巫！”他轻声嘟囔了一句，声音刚好只够她听见。  
她公然咧嘴一笑，用叉子叉起一大块土豆。  
可一想到之后他们要像陌生人一样坐在礼堂的两头，她就感到难过。

“我想你已经知道德拉科要加入凤凰社的事了。”校长坐在桌旁，等待着赫敏的回答。  
早饭后，他在五楼的走廊上拦住了她。事实上，就在几天前，在德拉科的指挥下，她曾在同一条走廊做过一些尴尬下流的事。赫敏不安地换着脚上的重心，拼命地想把那段记忆推开——她的裙子被翻上来，德拉科的手使劲捂住她的嘴，而她……  
她去哪里都可以，就是不想呆在那儿。当他们离开走廊去他办公室时，她松了一口气。  
现在他平静的目光透过半月镜片凝视着她。  
赫敏挺直了背，点头，“是的，教授。”  
“你可能也已经知道了，他同意接受吐真剂的审问。”  
她再次点头。  
“为此我们得去趟总部。”  
赫敏愣了一秒。“总部？”  
“是的。哈利现在就在那里，还有韦斯莱一家，以及其他几个凤凰社成员。”  
她的脑子里立刻浮现出德拉科——德拉科马尔福——在格里莫广场被韦斯莱一家团团围住的情形。罗恩的脸最先出现在她脑海中，就像圣诞舞会时那样，气得通红。她皱起了眉头。  
校长似乎在顺着她的思路继续说。“我想知道你是否有空和我们一起。”  
她有点想笑。这不算是一个问题。自从哈利认清了自己的命运，被迫参与有关他、战争和伏地魔的一切，邓布利多也就不太对他隐瞒什么了，当然也包括她。  
但要在校外面对她的朋友……想到她所做的事，她和德拉科做的……事，她把手压到大腿下。  
“教授，哈利提到罗恩对此很不高兴。我是说，您确定去格里莫广场是个好主意吗？”  
“韦斯莱先生还需要有人提点……”他停了一下，抬起视线望着她，“才能看清一些事情。”  
忽略这句话吧，邓布利多还是像以前一样神秘。  
“您认为我能帮上忙吗？”  
“有时候，我们需要朋友给我们指路。就好比你和马尔福先生似乎已经克服了障碍，建立了一种融洽的关系。”  
赫敏的胃一沉。  
关系。  
关系。  
这个词在她的脑子里转来转去，像一只慵懒的蜜蜂在房间里慢慢地嗡嗡叫着，分散了她的注意力。她紧张地在椅子里换了个姿势。她希望邓布利多并没有意识到他们“关系”的本质。并且因为她一直对他有蠢蠢欲动之心，她很难说他们之间的关系是“舒适的”。她还没来得及回答，邓布利多就打断了她的话。  
“我想德拉科明天可能需要一个盟友。”  
“当然了，教授。”

在一张小木桌上摆满了晦涩难懂的魔药课本，赫敏支起胳膊肘，掌心托着下巴。她叹了口气。  
傍晚时分，温暖的阳光从高高的图书馆窗户斜照进来，空气中翻腾的尘埃清晰可见。赫敏盯着眼前的景象，目光呆滞，完全没有集中注意力。  
她和德拉科睡了。  
一束带着斑点的光线穿过她的桌子，赫敏举起手，假装她能抓住悬挂在空中的细尘。她盯着那些白色的小颗粒，它们在她的手上慢慢地旋转着，好像永远不会停下来。  
她向下望着摊开的书，斜眼看着一幅古老的图画，是一种在黑海浅滩上发现的罕见的褐藻。在正确的数量和组合下，把这种植物添加到她的药水里很可能会有镇静和劝服的效果。  
她瞥了隔壁页上的小地图一眼，上面是乌克兰南部奥德萨的一个海港。它离查理韦斯莱工作的龙研究所不远。她用魔杖在地图上一挥，又在羊皮纸上一挥，做出了一份副本，然后在地图下面写下了“查理”，她再次放下羽毛笔，重新望向那满是灰尘的光线。  
整整一天，她都在试着改进她的实验药剂，却发现自己又一次走神了。一种轻柔而稳定的嗡嗡声闯入了赫敏的思绪，让她感受到了一股平和的气息。她所有的清单、笔记和要记的东西，都突然莫名其妙地沉默了。  
她和德拉科睡了。和他同床共枕了。  
这很奇怪——知道那是什么感觉。知道他有规律的轻柔的呼吸声，知道他的皮肤是温热的，知道他早上醒来的时候完美的头发也是凌乱的。她感觉自己发现了一个被严守的秘密。德拉科和她分享了一些很私人的秘密。那么，她想知道这是否意味着德拉科信任她？或者，对德拉科来说，这根本不是什么秘密。也许他和六个女孩都这样睡过一夜呢。呃，七个。  
赫敏皱起眉头。  
吃饭的铃声把她从沉思中拉了出来，一团飘忽不定的情绪从她胃里升腾起来，扩散全身。  
她又要见到他了。

在德拉科的猛攻下，待在图书馆没能给赫敏多少喘息的机会，但用餐时情况更糟。她觉得自己被全方位攻击了。期待，焦虑，兴奋，恐惧，欲望和渴望，把她团团围住。  
她正坐在德拉科旁边，他一边回答一个勇敢的一年级学生有关魁地奇的问题，一边把他温暖修长的腿压在她的大腿上，赫敏感到一阵天旋地转。她想吃得慢一点，和他在一起的时间就能更长些，但她也想在自己失手打翻茶杯前赶紧逃走。或者更糟，在她把茶不小心泼到他身上之前……  
第一个学生吃完离席后一分钟，她也尽可能平静地站起来离开了。在大橡木门外，赫敏吸吸气保持冷静。走到离她房间还有三步路的时候，她停了下来，转过身来。  
她该等他吗？（Should she wait for him?）  
他会觉得她很好撩吗？（Or would he think she was easy? ）  
她咬着嘴唇，还是转身向格兰芬多的塔楼走去。  
如果她走了，他会觉得她害怕了吗？（If she left, would he think she was scared? ）好吧，她是有点害怕。不过她不会让德拉科这么觉得。  
她又转过来，眉头紧蹙，低头看着石砖。  
但如果她连续两晚都去找他，他会不会希望她每晚都出现呢？（But if she went to him two nights in a row would he expect her to show up every night? ）  
她不知道他们到底在干什么，但梅林，她想继续发展，只是她不能让它主导她的生活。于是一个可怕的想法出现了：  
What if someone else came out first?  
赫敏赶紧转过身，不等她改变主意，就径直走进了自己的房间。那天晚上，她完全忘了要在礼堂里寻找皮皮鬼的踪迹。

德拉科在黑湖另一头的高空盘旋着，他一动不动地坐在扫帚上，斗篷在他的腿上轻轻打着旋儿。这是今年的最后一个夜晚。远处，橘黄色的小光点熠熠生辉。这座城堡看起来像是迷失在灰蓝色的单色油画里。他垂下眼帘，只见一排深紫色的雾霭环绕着积雪的地面。  
他有种疏离感，感觉自己很渺小。好像嗖的一声风就可以把他刮到地上，没有人会知道。没有人会关心。没有人会发现他的缺席。  
没有父母为他感到失落，没有真正的朋友会觉得和他断了联系，他的离开还能释放一个闲置庄园的所有权。就连凤凰社大概也觉得他不过是他们鞋里的一颗讨厌的小石子，虽然波特和邓布利多的建议正好相反。  
还有赫敏格兰杰。他爱上了她，但他不能告诉她，因为他如果说出口——而她没有同样的感觉，他会摔得粉身碎骨。  
一阵风意图把他推离现在的位置，德拉科只好硬着头皮顶着。他牙齿打颤，浑身僵硬，抬起眼睛望着渐渐消失的地平线。  
在过去的三个小时里，他骑在扫帚上，把灰色的天空割出了一道道疤，他脑子里飞快地转着各种各样的念头。他的身体在空中尖叫着，和重力、风、气压、寒冷、和无数个明天可能出的岔子作斗争。  
但这没有用。这是一场无法胜利的斗争。  
他们有一百种方法可以羞辱他，他也有一百个不想告诉别人的秘密。  
随着凤凰社会议的临近，他更加渴望接近她。趁他还有时间，抓紧和她在一起的每一秒。只是为了多待一会儿，好让自己沉浸在她的热情、她的需要和她的温柔之中。因为即使她不爱他，她至少表现得很和善。  
他不碰她的时间越长，他心中幸福的泡沫就消失得越快，只有每天她到礼堂里爬到他身边的长凳上时，幸福的泡泡才又膨胀起来，每次她的脸颊都红扑扑的，挂着只属于他的腼腆又紧张的微笑。  
可是她又要走了，他的整个灵魂因为得不到回应的爱而疼痛不已。  
他把身体的重心移到扫帚上，以减轻关节的压力，然后再试着唤起心中那种希望的感觉，重新找到那种幸福的感觉，但他没能成功。  
一个画面浮现在他的脑海里。赫敏格兰杰笑着仰起头，身体蜷缩在他不安分的手指下。他暗自笑了笑，有种冷幽默的感觉——她是怎样从令人难以忍受的格兰芬多乖乖女，变成了只能靠她的存在来满足自己幸福感的重要人物。  
然后他又想到凤凰社，想到他们可能会问到有关与她，有关于他过去对她做的事，更可怕的是，问到有关于他现在对她的感情，他的笑容消失了。  
他们有一段复杂的过往。他和整个三人组的关系都很复杂：格兰杰，波特，黄鼠狼。不仅复杂，还昭显了他当时的丑陋人品。  
德拉科的眼睛慢慢从暗流涌动的湖面一端移到另一端，他默默地把七年的仇恨悉数了一遍。  
波特第一次拒绝了他的友谊时，他受挫的自尊心；每一次让他们三人陷入麻烦的阴谋；每一次他没能玷污他们光辉的名声，他父亲冷漠失望的怒视；每一次，他起誓要打败他们；还有每一次，说出那句没有教养的、嫉妒的、充满仇恨的“泥巴种”。  
尽管现在情况不同了，但他想象出来的凤凰社提出的所有问题，他所有的答案，都被扭曲成了可怕的东西。可以定他罪的东西。  
当他划破长空时，他可以在脑海中看到他们，他们高耸于他之上，渴望证明他和他的姓氏一样糟糕，渴望彼此虔诚地点头，说：“你看，我们都知道他是个坏小子。”等到他飞到筋疲力尽的时候，他几乎同意了他们的说法。  
过了很久，德拉科只是悬在空中，看着微弱的白日阳光消失殆尽，灰色的天空变成了更暗的铅灰色。  
当城堡只剩一个影子，他的骨头因为寒冷而冻得生疼，他才慢慢地开始往回走。

德拉科到那里时，天文塔上热闹而充满了生机。邓布利多的新年烟火表演绝对是个传奇，还有餐桌上为不同年纪的人准备的大量黄油啤酒和香槟无疑增加了节日氛围。但在霍格沃茨度过这么多假期之后，德拉科已经没太多期待了。  
他站在这一小群学生和老师身后，很庆幸他们都望着白雪皑皑、洗尽铅华的远处风景，脸上带着敬畏的表情。咒语让周遭的温度很宜人，空气中闻起来有一丝硫磺、像通了电一样的味道。  
他从左到右扫视着人群。斯内普来了。还有麦格。一年级和二年级的学生都迫不及待地挤在石头栏杆上。他微微皱起眉头，又开始从头扫视了一次。又一次。  
她不在。  
一种巨大的空洞感吞没了他，他的胸口似乎开出了一个黑洞，德拉科茫然地朝天空眨了眨眼睛。  
格兰芬多公主肯定不会回避邓布利多举办的聚会。她一定早就离席了。要么就是她根本就没来。不管怎样，不可否认，她缺席了。他咬紧牙关，尽量不表现得太失落。  
一股不理智的冲动又攫住了他，但德拉科把她从脑海中推开，把目光投向了天空。闪烁的金光在漆黑的湖面上形成一个光球，随后数百束光线射入夜空。光芒洒落，映照在波光粼粼的湖面上。  
烟火的砰砰声和旋转而上的咻的一声充斥着空气，一束彩色的光束在天空中飞舞，就像爱人间的舞蹈。整整一个多小时，德拉科的眼睛一直盯着这美丽的表演，感觉整个世界都在嘲笑他。  
没有回头路了。他对自己血统的背叛已经无可辩驳。证据确凿，铁证如山。不管怎样，从他开始，他一定要让马尔福这个名字和邪恶彻底断了联系。  
不幸的是，如果凤凰社不需要他，他也不知道该怎么办。和斯莱特林的狡兔三窟相反，这次德拉科没有备用计划。他从来不觉得自己除了父亲的儿子这个身份之外，还有什么特殊的。  
他父亲的儿子。最后一个活着的马尔福。一个曾经伟大而高贵的家族。他是一个要被夷为平地的国家的国王。  
德拉科长长地叹了口气。他感到疲惫不堪，不知道还需要呆多久。再等十分钟吧。他盯着空中一大团黄色的光，随着它改变颜色，在他上方慢慢绽放开来，他让自己放空，视线也跟着变得模糊。  
金色。  
橙色。  
红色。  
粉色。  
紫色……  
她在那儿。  
她在那儿。  
他能感觉到她。一道柔和的能量在他身后发出了光芒。在他左侧。他能闻到她的味道。混合着琥珀、蜂蜜、橘子和茉莉花的奇特而微妙的气味在他身边慢慢堆砌起来。绕着他，把他包围了。他的心骤然缩紧，就像爆炸前的烟火一样。  
他不敢动，不会动。就怕这不是真的。德拉科站在那里，一动不动，慢慢地、小心地呼吸着，他的身体因为意识到她的存在而感到一阵强烈的悸动，渐弱的烟火声传到他耳朵里，就像遥远的战场上传来的爆炸声。  
时间似乎慢了下来，就在德拉科确信一切都是他臆想出来的时候，她走到了他身边。  
是的。真的是她。一条深紫色的缎带藏在了她蜜糖色的卷发里，她穿了一件露膝的黑色连衣裙，裸露的肩膀上各有一个小小的蝴蝶结。  
她还是来了，又一次。  
这一次，她腼腆的笑容因为她咬住了下唇而没那么明显。还有她那明亮、闪躲、局促不安的目光。德拉科默默呻吟着。天啊，她的紧张情绪就像一剂迷魂药。  
她把注意力集中在色彩绚丽的天空上，在他的注视下她不断移动身体，试图假装自己没受到什么影响。她摆弄了一会儿衣服上的褶皱，然后似乎下定了决心，果断地放下了心里包袱，抬起了下巴。  
他本想笑的，但是他的记忆突然跳回到过去——她第一次在他房间里扬起下巴挑衅的模样；经历了布莱斯的攻击后他们一起待在HCR；他发现了那张她宣称他们是朋友的纸条；她让他成为她的第一次。接着，万圣节前夜的化装舞会上，她坦白了她想要什么。然后他想起了那条明亮的走廊，她的头顺从地向后仰着。  
德拉科因兴奋而紧张不已。  
赫敏格兰杰不只想交出她的童贞。她想把控制权也交给他。没有人，没有一个人，愿意交给他这样东西。她这样毫不犹豫地信任他，让他几乎无法呼吸。  
德拉科瞄了旁边一眼，又低头看着她。赫敏的视线牢牢地放在天空上，就像要认真记住一堂课，就像明天早上邓布利多要考她有关烟火的题一样。她看上去就像一个女学生会主席应有的样子。正派的。干净的。优秀的明明白白。一切都井井有条，除了她凌乱的头发。但德拉科注意到她的下巴微微动了——这是个小到会令人忽略的迹象，但这表明她可能想要恰当的放纵一回。  
德拉科把目光转回到红色和粉色的烟火上，不去考虑自己浑身上下冒出来的奇怪的想要保护她的本能。  
令人眼花缭乱的表演在他们的头顶上继续，谁都没有动。两位主席站在人群后，靠得未免太近了些，他们的脸在烟火的照耀下闪闪发亮。  
随着今年的最后几分钟临近，学生们兴奋的交头接耳声越来越大，更多的小型光球在天空中旋转，散发着光线，就像成千上万个土星带着光环，互相缠绕着，努力蹿向高空。  
夜空太明亮了，简直没法看。旋转的球体伴随着它们自己的光环，变得越来越大。它们聚集在一起，越过黑湖，点燃了一方夜空。  
电流在空气中激烈地燃烧着，气氛越来越热烈。  
在他身边，德拉科能感觉到她裸露的手臂和他的手臂之间微小的触碰，不知道她是否也能感觉到。他把注意力集中在巨大的、不断膨胀的彩色云团上，它向内收缩，跳动着，就像随时要喷发一样。  
然后。轻轻的，安安静静的，她的小手伸到了他的手里。  
欧。  
德拉科闭上了眼睛。  
突然间，每一缕光线，每一克能量，都被拉进了他的身体，凝聚在他的胸口，紧靠着他的肋骨后，聚集成一个令人目眩的光点。  
然后她轻轻捏了捏他的手，那束光一下子就炸裂开来。  
光芒在他闭着的眼前绽放，洒在他仰起的脸上，带来了温暖和色彩。德拉科觉得自己要跟着爆炸了。那种感觉从从他的胸膛流出，顺着他的双腿，穿过他的双脚，落到地上。  
一瞬间，他觉得自己和一切都有了联系。他和赫敏、和天文塔上的石头阳台、和邓布利多、斯内普和麦格，和学生们明亮的脸庞。就像有一根明亮的绳子，从四面八方挣脱出来，把他和周围的一切都绑在一起，又向更远的地方伸展开去，抓住了另一个东西。他和这个世界不再隔绝。  
是一种内在的联系。彼此写进了对方的一生。  
仿佛在很远的地方，他听到了她的呼吸，最后，德拉科睁开眼睛，金色的光芒像阵雨一样洒了下来。  
十。  
天空变成了一片蓝绿色的火海。  
九。  
他想吻她。  
八。  
现在  
七。  
黑湖上闪耀着金色和橙色的光芒，就像火焰一样。  
六。  
他得把她带出去。  
五。  
紧迫感在他胸口蔓延。  
四。  
天空亮起了洋红色，紫色。又是洋红色。  
三。  
二。  
Fuck.  
一。  
数以万计的小流星布满了每一寸夜幕，像一场缓慢而安静的阵雨一样漫天洒落。画面美得让人窒息。德拉科转过身，看见赫敏敬畏地张大了嘴，柔和的白光掠过了她的脸颊和鼻子。  
感觉到了他的视线，赫敏抬头看着他，眼睛仍然睁得大大的，一脸无辜的样子。一瞬间，德拉科把她拖走了，他们穿过天文教室，出了门，匆匆走下长长的旋转楼梯。  
到了三楼奖品陈列室的门边，德拉科迫不及待地把赫敏拉近，把她推到墙上索吻。他的手指消失在她的头发里，抓着她的紫色发带，捧着她的头，他的舌头不断在她的嘴里探寻，渴望得到满足。  
德拉科把大腿挤进她的两腿之间，她身上散发的热气传遍了他的全身。她开始扭动腰肢迎合他。  
哦天呐。这还不够的，永远都不会够。  
然后他们飞快地离开了走廊，下了台阶后，又是一段走廊和台阶，然后是礼堂。德拉科的手臂伸在身后，她的手像拖缆一样紧紧抓住他。

赫敏跌跌撞撞地走进德拉科黑暗的房间中，壁炉一亮，他又立刻附在她身上，她倒吸了一口气。他把她推到墙上，冰冷的石头撞上了她裸露的双臂。  
那种无法言喻的味道——德拉科的味道——又回到了她的嘴里，绝望和渴望紧紧缠绕在一起。她一只手越过他，抓住了他的肩膀，另一只手正忙着把衬衫从他的裤腰里抽出来。  
德拉科在她的嘴里低吼。他把她压的太紧了，在她身体深处的某个地方有强烈的欲望，他默许了她不断扭动腰肢蹭着他。  
她的小黑裙紧裹着她的腿，德拉科柔软的法兰绒裤子摩擦着她的大腿内侧，她的两腿之间正紧贴着他的腿——而那些布料的隔阂——令人发狂。她沮丧地咬着他的嘴唇。

他现在就想吃了她。  
就靠着墙。  
此时，此地。  
他要掌控她，迷失在她的温柔乡，把他自己狠狠的送到她身体里，直到他们满身淤痕，精疲力竭，最后倒在地上。  
赫敏的手暴风雨般在他身上胡乱划过。胸部，背部，手臂，头发，屁股，而她的臀部疯狂地碾向他。接着她的手在他的衬衫下摸索，来到他的腹部和身体两侧，在他的皮肤上留下了一道滚烫的痕迹。  
他渐渐迷失。  
又一次拜倒在赫敏格兰杰的脚下。败给了她身体的曲线、她的呜咽声和她狂乱的手。他在她面前已经输得够惨了。  
这次他想要赢。  
德拉科的手指挣脱了她的头发，抓住了她的上臂。他想推开她，但她仍然在吻他，他的舌头一次又一次地缠绕着她。他无法逃离。  
他的手抓得更紧了，伴随着一阵低沉的咆哮，他从她身上挣脱出来，拉着她离开墙壁，转了一圈进到房间，她的大腿后部结实地撞到了床沿。  
微凉的空气跟着他们一起旋转。他们一动不动凝视着彼此，像两个深情的小兽，德拉科仍然能感觉到冷空气在他脸上和滚烫的脖子上游移。  
她的呼吸变得困难起来。他用眼角的余光看到她的胸脯在火光中起伏。但更吸引人的是她的眼睛。坚定而深邃，紧紧盯着他。一股难以控制的能量在他的血管里跳动。  
当他们站在床边，时间仿佛在他们之间无限延伸。就像两个对手陷入了一场激烈的战斗，互相等着对方先发动攻击。  
突然间，火星四溅，德拉科伸手抓住了赫敏肩头的丝带。她的眼睛微微眯起来，她在向他挑衅，他感到自己心中的欲望激烈地回应着她。德拉科猛地拉下了她的肩带——粗鲁而强硬——露出了她一侧美丽浑圆的乳房和暗红色的乳头。  
赫敏的呼吸急促起来，但她没有做出任何遮掩的动作。德拉科知道她会遵从他的指令，他望着她的眼睛，然后目光滑到她那裸露的乳房，还有她收紧的乳头，正在空气中挺立起来。  
“脱掉。”  
她睁大了眼睛。  
“现在，格兰杰。”  
她垂下目光，咽了口唾沫，慢慢地把另一根带子从肩上滑落。衣服哗啦一声掉在地板上。  
“所有的。”  
赫敏把拇指塞进黑色内裤里，沿着她修长的腿褪下。黑色的，短裤。看到它被慢慢扯下，德拉科一时有些失落。但当他一看到那片深色的三角形卷发，他激动地有些打颤，因为他即将又一次占据她，宣示他的主权。他很快就把内裤的事忘了。  
她有点哆嗦，发际线上冒出了一层淡淡的汗。德拉科看到歪在她乱蓬蓬的头发上的紫色缎带，决定亲自从她那里拿走最后一样东西。

当德拉科朝她走近一步时，赫敏努力克制住要往后退的本能。他带着命令的口吻，闪烁的灰色眼睛里有一种野性。这让人既害怕又兴奋，而且只会助长她身体里急剧增长的欲望。  
赫敏立刻感受到了自己赤身裸体。特别是和德拉科相比，他只是衬衫没有掖好，衣服皱巴巴的。她能感觉到她的乳头微微缩紧，甚至发疼，从蜜穴里渗出的湿气在她大腿上留下微凉的痕迹，她的阴唇间湿热滑腻。她羞赧得两颊通红。  
德拉科的手掌滑过她的脖子，把她的头发拨到肩后，完全暴露了她的前胸，她感到更暴露了。她想本能地蜷起身子，却自觉地进一步仰头露出脖子。她没有动。  
但接着他靠了过来，吮吸着她耳下的皮肤。她不由自主地呻吟了一声，头向后仰着。比起之前快速而热烈的动作，现在他的每一次触碰都从容而专注。  
德拉科的另一只手举到她胸前，轻轻地——太轻了——手指划过她凸起的乳头。赫敏拱起背迎合他的爱抚，他靠在她的项弯处坏笑了一声。  
他的手顺着她的腹部往下，一直到她身体的曲线处，她的两条腿正紧贴在一起。他轻拍她的两半臀。  
“打开腿，”他命令道。  
赫敏用意志力强迫她的腿动起来。这根本说不通，因为她非常想让他摸她，但她就是做不到。他轻拍了拍她，又强硬地重复了一遍命令。她还是一动不动，他的手加大了力道往下探。她在他的强硬手段下呻吟起来，最后，她的腿终于张开了一点。  
赫敏闭上眼睛，握紧了拳头，她差一点就想求着他把手指伸进去，为此她感到羞愧不已。而当他把一根长手指轻放在她湿润的阴部，然后把它送到自己嘴边时，她差点儿哭喊出声。她看着他吮着自己的手指，一边在他的进攻下努力保持克制。天呐。这太不公平了!  
然后一种新的感觉引起了她的注意。绸缎从她的头发上被扯下来，溜过她的肩膀。  
她深吸了一口气。德拉科的手突然抓住她脑后的头发，向后一拉。他的呼喘息声在她耳边炙热，带着威胁。  
"I'm going to open you up. And fuck you. Hard."  
赫敏的心猛地一沉，德拉科粗暴地把她往后一推，结果她的膝盖撞到了床沿，她被仰面摔在床上。  
她盯着德拉科，站在她身边就像在筹谋着要怎么吃掉她。她的脸和脖子都染上了一片绯红。  
德拉科的手伸向自己衣领上的纽扣。他单手向下解纽扣，另一只手上还握着那根丝带。这不禁让人分心，她也很不解。当德拉科苍白如奶油般的皮肤暴露在温暖的火光中时，赫敏试图不去理睬这幅画面。  
但是，每解开一颗扣子，每露出一寸光滑的皮肤，赫敏的意识就清醒一分，她睁大了眼。那件衬衫终于落到地板上，德拉科只穿着黑色校服裤站在她面前，手里仍然抓着那根该死的缎带，赫敏的心开始在胸口猛烈地跳动。  
他慢慢地把丝带从手里抽出来，朝她笑了笑。他的意图从他抽出魔杖的那一刻就很清晰了，他朝缎带一挥，变出了四根更长的缎带。  
Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God.  
赫敏在身体两侧攥紧了拳头。她能感觉到德拉科柔软的裤子擦过她的膝头，他仍然待在床边，似乎在等待什么。他眯着眼睛，好像在研究她，或者在沉思。赫敏想对他尖叫。快点，或者停下来，或者…什么都行！但随后他温暖的手放在她的大腿上，移到她的膝盖弯。当她抬起膝盖时，他的手又从她的小腿一路摸到脚踝。德拉科两只大手掌各托着一只脚踝，把她的双脚平放在他胸前。  
很奇怪的亲密感。又有一点点……令人平静。  
但马上，德拉科扯下其中一条丝带一端，开始把它系在她的左脚踝上，她的心情便一点也不平静了。  
赫敏慢慢做了几次深呼吸，这样她才不会过于惊慌挣扎，也不会因为肾上腺素在体内快速窜动而昏过去。缎子很凉，轻柔地滑过她的腿和脚踝。  
他把它绕了一圈又一圈，很慢，很小心。并全程看着她的脸。赫敏的眼睛紧盯着他的眼睛，光溜溜的紫色缎带在她的脚踝和小腿肚上缠得越来越厚。天啊，他在折磨她！  
他把缎带在她的左脚踝上系好后，任由剩下的长带子一直拖到了地板上。她的脚在他胸前轻轻摆动了一下，这感觉一点也不舒服，还不如一个拥抱呢。德拉科等了一会儿，然后开始绑她的右脚。  
赫敏闭上了眼睛。她私处的欲望变得难以忍受，肌肉在那里凭空收缩，她忍不住摇动臀部。德拉科猛拉了一下她的脚踝，似乎是在警告她不要动。他威胁性的表情让赫敏不禁绷紧了肚子上的肌肉，好抑制自己的欲望。  
他动作为什么这么他妈的慢？？？？？  
但她知道为什么。赫敏又一次盯着他，他深色的瞳孔有些放大，他的手坚定地在她的脚踝上缠绕着光滑的丝带。但他还有一丝顾虑。她看得出来，他眉毛微蹙。他在给她时间改变主意。他在给她机会。  
德拉科在她的右脚踝处打了个结，赫敏的心又开始打鼓。他抓住了她的臀部，把她往下拉了一点，这样她的屁股就几乎在床沿边了。他又从口袋里抽出魔杖，对丝带施了一个无声的咒语。  
紫色缎带的两端在空中弯折交错——直到德拉科的杖尖碰到了一根雕花床柱的顶端，接着是另一根。  
赫敏口中干燥不已。她在努力想象自己张着腿躺在德拉科床上的情景，这很大程度上导致了她脸颊上和身上的红晕。但现在……现在的画面更香艳。

德拉科勾起嘴角。他一直有点担心这对依旧是处女的女学生会主席来说太过分了。好吧，她不再是处女了——但她还是没什么经验。可是她那不断扭动的臀部暴露了她。她是赫敏格兰杰。如果她不喜欢，她会告诉他的。而且会很粗暴直接。  
德拉科看着缎带缠绕在床柱的凹槽上，随后把她的脚踝从胸口上拿下来，松弛的带子慢慢拉紧的同时，也拉直打开了她的双腿。他在心底得意地笑着。  
看到她水嫩的下身随着腿被绷紧的带子拉得越来越宽，他也坚挺起来。他用手掌抚过她大腿内侧柔软温热的肉，朝他的目标移动。  
缎带终于停止了缠绕，德拉科看到她腿上细长的肌肉在丝带的牵引下绷紧了。她想转动膝盖遮掩住自己，但没有成功。德拉科看到红晕在她的两乳之间扩散，觉得自己有点失控了。  
但还没完成。在他允许自己碰她之前，他还有一件事要做。  
这一次，德拉科出手迅速，他绕过床边，跪在赫敏铺散开的卷发旁。她紧闭双眼，当他不得不从床单上撬开她的拳头时，他几乎笑出声来。缎带从她的手腕开始向上缠到她的前臂，形成了整齐的鱼尾图案。随后她的胳膊被拉紧到床头的柱子上，轻轻绷紧，德拉科又跪坐回原位，检验他的成果。  
很美。  
他把赫敏格兰杰——格兰芬多一本正经的女学生会主席——捆了起来，身体舒展，在绳子的禁锢下挣扎。  
德拉科俯下身，凑到她的耳边，手指伸进她柔软的头发里，指尖磨蹭着她的头皮。“我能在镜子里看到你，格兰杰。”他看着她的腿徒劳地挣扎。  
他舔着她的耳廓。“我从这儿都能看出来你有多湿。可我还没碰你呢。”她把脸转向手臂，用力拉了一下束缚她的缎带。德拉科笑了。  
"I can see your pussy juice dripping out of you. Can you feel it, Granger? Can you feel it dripping down over your tight little asshole? I could probably fuck you in the ass using only your pussy juice."  
她对着自己的手臂呜咽，而他咯咯笑了。  
“但不是今晚，格兰杰。Tonight I want to see that pretty pink pussy spread open for my cock.”  
德拉科看到她深吸了一口气，她的乳头硬了起来。他无法抗拒。他把手从她的头发里抽出来，两只手各捏着一个乳头，小心翼翼地不去碰其他部位。他把那硬硬的花蕾在指间滚动着，赫敏的背突然弓了起来。他加重了力道，她呻吟起来。  
“没错，格兰杰。我知道你喜欢粗暴的。你才不是那种大家以为的娇弱公主吧？”她没有回答，德拉科把她的乳头向上拉，让她丰满的乳房的重量和重力共同拉扯她敏感的乳头，让她不得不把背部弓得更高。她立刻睁开眼睛，痛得喘了几口气。德拉科最后再紧紧捏了一下她受虐的乳头，放手了。他还想对蹂躏她的小穴。  
德拉科爬下床，又站在她张开的腿前面。梅林，她真美。从她那乱蓬蓬的头发、绯红的脸颊和胸脯，到她那随着呼吸而起伏的发红的乳头、柔软的浅金色皮肤，还有这完美的、粉红的、因湿润而微微闪光的部位。  
德拉科低头看了看她大腿根部的肌肉，它们绷得很紧。她摆出了一个宽阔的“V”字型，阴部完美地向上微翘，阴唇才刚开始张开。被这样近距离地看着，她感到窘迫不已。德拉科笑起来，她讨厌别人盯着她看。  
德拉科用双手拉开她的阴唇，停在那里。  
Yes.  
他低头凝视着她深粉红色的地带。他永远不会厌倦的这幅景象。赫敏格兰杰无法隐藏的秘密花园，如此炙热，如此光滑。这让他无法呼吸。他把手指伸到那个张开的口子里，又把她拉开，进一步把她那里的皮肤拉紧，露出她肿胀的阴蒂。  
他低低地呻吟着。  
德拉科的公鸡猛地一抖。它渴望自由，他遗憾地放弃眼前的景象去解腰带。他抬头望着赫敏，看到她的脸因尴尬和兴奋涨得通红。如果她处在他的位置，她可能已经要尖叫出声了。不过，和格兰芬多相比，斯莱特林有足够的耐心。  
他弯腰迅速地把裤子和内裤一并脱了下去。他的分身在胜利中翘起，晶莹的液体已经开始从前面渗出。赫敏又一次睁开了眼睛，好奇又着迷似的盯着他的裸体。他伸出手从底部圈住它，慢慢地抚摸着。他知道，这正是她想要的。他就是想用她还没能得到的来逗一下她。  
德拉科走得更近了，分身就快要抵到她张开的阴部上，离得很近，他继续抚摸它。他带着它像幽灵般掠过她的阴唇，轻推她的阴蒂。赫敏努力想把屁股往上抬，一边呜咽起来。德拉科更用力地圈住他的下体，又做了一次。慢慢的。一次又一次。他兴奋地大声、颓废地呻吟起来。  
但他必须停下来，否则他会把她现在就吃个精光。他得把这种情况留到一个特殊的场合。  
他往后退了一步，吻了吻她的右脚踝。一个悠长、缓慢、吮吸般的吻，就在绑住她的紫色绸缎上方。她的脚在捆绑中微微转动。德拉科的舌头在她的腿内侧划出一道长长的线，他停下来舔了舔她的膝盖后部，她扭动着，发出了一记小小的哀怨。接着，他继续亲吻，吸吮，张开嘴巴，就在她的大腿内侧，离她阴部只有几英寸远的大腿衔接处。  
他的手指又一次拉住了她肿胀的阴唇，并对着她的阴蒂呼了口热气。  
"我喜欢你这幅样子，格兰杰.。"  
她发出一声痛苦的呻吟。他在不断靠近她。  
“我可以用你的身体做任何我想做的事情，而你却无能为力，你有什么感觉？”  
德拉科又对着她的阴蒂吹了口气，才放开了她。她目光痴痴地望着天花板，胸脯因急促的呼吸而起伏。她快要忍不住了。  
“真不知道你们格兰芬多看到你这样会怎么说呢。他们会怎么想他们这位高贵的公主呢？”  
他用手指轻轻地在她湿透的开口处上下滑动。然后他便长驱直入，给了她一记必杀。  
“如果他们知道你有多喜欢这样，他们会怎么看你？如果他们知道你有多想要这个，他们会怎么想？”因为他现在很确定。她想要，她想要到疯。她需要一个投降的机会。  
“告诉我你有多想要，格兰杰。”他的手温柔地扫过她那隆起的湿润的阴唇，每次都不忘轻触她敏感的阴蒂。从她翘起臀部来看，德拉科很确定她几乎不顾一切地渴求释放。说实话，他自己也很即饥渴。但看到她崩溃的模样，实在是太诱人了。  
“告诉我，格兰杰。”她没有出声。德拉科觉得很不可思议，要让她开口求自己想要的东西。他不确定这是骄傲还是害羞，但这对她可没有好处。  
“告诉我，格兰杰！”德拉科拍打着她的阴部。赫敏喘着气，扭动着屁股，声音变成了呻吟。  
“快，格兰杰，说出来。”德拉科咆哮着，又打了她一下，这次下手更狠了。她躺在床上猛然一跳，绝望地抽泣起来。  
德拉科把手放在她的两腿之间，泥泞潮湿的声音在安静的房间里听上去很响。她又很快呻吟了一声，但还是没有说话。  
“你喜欢别人打你的屁股吗，格兰杰？”他又打了她一巴掌。他身上的某个部位几乎要憋不住了，他又扬起了手。他不会手下留情。她的身体反应强烈，粉嫩的肉轻轻跳动。但她仍然在这局促的空间下努力扭动臀部，就像在用她的身体求饶。  
德拉科一遍又一遍重复手上的动作。她本能地弓身。他感觉自己周身因为情欲而发烫。但他需要她说出来。  
他用一只手撑开她鼓鼓的入口，露出了一点阴蒂，手指拍打着那束敏感点。“告诉我你想要的，格兰杰，否则我就停了。”  
“不，”她呜呜咽咽地哭了起来。德拉科继续撑开她的身体，但没有再打她。她继续抬着臀部，发出一声痛苦的啜泣。她喘着气，最后终于鼓起了勇气。  
“不，求你，不要。”她的话虚弱，可怜又徒劳，但接近了。  
“你得开口，格兰杰。”  
“嗯……我想要。求……你了。”赫敏的眼睛里闪着光芒，德拉科开始惊慌起来，他是不是真的把她逼得太紧了。  
但接着，一个细小而清亮的声音传来：“我喜欢的，我喜欢……”她吸了一口气，“我喜欢被你掌控。我想要……求你……求求你，我想要……我要你……”  
我要你。这让他心碎。  
德拉科弯下腰，伸手捧住她的头，吻住了她的双唇，心怀着对她无限的眷恋。这是一场热烈又温和、缱绻又充满欲望的热吻，他不得不在失去理智前抽身而去。  
他抬起头，俯身看着她琥珀色的眼睛。  
“操，”他从牙关里挤出一声低沉的咆哮，德拉科有些措手不及。仿佛她的话解开了他的某种束缚。德拉科握着下身，对准了她那肿胀的、受尽虐待的泥泞入口。  
他慢慢地推进，深埋进了赫敏那炙热湿润的花园。他闭上眼睛，停在那里，感受到她的四壁对他几近痛苦的挤压。他深吸了几口气，好克制住自己。  
"Please, Draco."  
他调整好姿势，慢慢退出她身体。然后用手紧紧抓住她颤抖的双腿，又一次狠狠地插入，一次又一次。不知怎么的，她的身体更敏感，反应更激烈，德拉科加快了速度。  
他低头看着他们交合处，光滑的粗长消失在她湿润的唇瓣之间，用力拉扯着她私处的肉，当他抽身而出时，还黏在在他的阴茎上。  
德拉科猛撞她时，红晕漫到了他的后背和肩膀。赫敏的恳求声点燃了他。更快。更狠。她如痴如狂的情绪让他跟着绝望起来。每一次撞击，她被绑住的四肢都在用力拉扯着丝带，她脖子上的肌肉线条随着她仰起头而绷紧，他看得着了迷。她不断地在情欲中沉浮。他沉浸在这一刻，把自献祭给她，和她一起坠落悬崖。  
他像着了魔一样和她做爱。正如他需要看到她的裸体，他想和她彻夜厮磨，让她忘记除了他之外的一切。  
他快要高潮了。  
德拉科松开了她的一条腿，手掌轻落在她饱满的阴蒂上。她尖叫起来。从她的喉咙中传出一声堕落而粗野的尖叫，穿透了德拉科的灵魂和他的身体。  
他最后发起了一记猛击，自己也发出了那样的怒吼。他在她体内释放，身体瞬间僵硬，他向后仰起头。  
几分钟后，也可能是几个世纪后，绑在柱子上的丝带松开，德拉科汗流浃背、满脸通红，俯身落在她身上。而赫敏，在他身下，和他一样汗津津的。他的手臂埋在她身下，把她抱得更紧，他的脸埋在她脖子上柔软的卷发里。  
他感到那几个字渐渐浮出水面，成型。就在那里。就要出现了。柔软，安静。我爱你。他的嘴就在她耳后微微张开。但没有发声。他不能告诉她。今晚不能，因为有这么多未知的风险。也许他永远不能说出口吧。但他还是张着嘴，以防万一。

他扑在她身上搂着她时，赫敏一直没睁开眼。她的腿蜷在他的腿上，手臂环绕着他的肩膀，手指穿过他脑后的头发。长长的丝带披在他的背上。但她仍然闭着眼。  
德拉科抬起头看着她，笑了。  
她看上去一团乱。  
头发乱作一团，膨散开来，湿漉漉的发丝粘在她的脸和脖子上。皮肤上有汗珠，脸颊和喉咙处是星星点点的红色吻痕。她看起来疲惫不堪。  
她美得不可方物。他明天受审时要把这幅画面记在脑子里。他证明了自己值得……美好的事物。  
他翻身而下，闭上眼睛，把这幅画面镌刻在脑海中。  
过了好久，他们的呼吸平稳下来，缎带散落在地板上，他们肩并肩躺着，睡意朦胧中，他听到了她的声音。  
“德拉科？”  
“嗯？”  
“你害怕吗？”  
德拉科看着天花板，眨了眨眼睛。寥寥数语，就立刻让他感到了脆弱和无助。他真讨厌她这一点。也爱她这一点。  
他试图寻找一个不会暴露他想法的答案，但他所能想到的，只有事实。  
在他们之间那片寂静的空间里，她的小手握住了他的，她把手指伸进他的手心里，捏了捏。


End file.
